


Think of the Christmases We'll Have

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunken sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Incest, basically Sebastian is a whopping homophobe okay, clingy cat, confused identities, disapproving brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as anyone connected to Jim Moriarty is concerned, Richard Brook does not exist. Running a criminal empire is a dangerous job, and Jim doesn't want Richard dragged into his world. But after a chance meeting between Severin and Richard, Jim can't seem to keep the pair apart.<br/>Confused identities, drunken sex, disapproving brothers, and a clingy cat; Severin and Richard's blossoming romance is what romantic comedies are made of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of the Christmases We'll Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seazu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seazu/gifts).



> Acknowledgement:  
> For Charlie; my lovely, sweet, adorkable Severin. Thank you so much for sharing your interpretation of him with me, and allowing us to build Richard and Severin's relationship together. I adore everything about him, and he fits with my Richard perfectly; just like you fit with me.
> 
> Author's Note:  
> I adore Severich, but I characterize them quite differently than most. Since it's already a small ship, this makes finding fanfiction rather difficult. So this is Charlie and I's take on Severich. I hope you love them as much as we do.

Richard has been coming to this café for months now. It's tucked neatly away on a little corner, and though there is always a buzz of life within, it's never too busy. He loves it. It's near to his flat, and it's walking distance from the theatre he's currently working at. It is the perfect place to sit and read over his scripts, to people watch, or to simply take a break from everything.

He is innocently standing in line one day, waiting for his peppermint tea, when the man approaches him. He catches Richard completely by surprise, and Richard automatically flicks his eyes over him. He is tall and muscled, wearing his brown hair pushed back from his face, with adorable square rimmed glasses. He is definitely attractive, and Richard feels a little flutter in his stomach because this man is approaching _him_ , looking shy and unsure, stooping to be closer to his height.

“Jim. Hello.” The man gives him a little nod.

Richard frowns. Right, of course. Silly of him to think this man was approaching him. No, no, he's one of Jim's.

“I just wanted to ask you about that-”

Oh dear. Can't get dragged into this. Jim doesn't like people to know he exists. Puts him at too much of a risk, Jim says. If Richard tells one of his men he'll be furious. So he does the only thing he can do. He straightens his stance, narrows his eyes, and lets his mouth turn down at the corner into one of Jim's slight frowns.

“Don't approach me about such matters in public.”

Richard has not made a career out of acting for no reason. He can slip into roles effortlessly, and there is no one he can imitate as accurately as his brother.

The man retreats a step, gaze dropping to the ground. Richard feels terribly guilty, but it's not like he had any other options.

“Right. Sorry sir. Won't happen again.”

The man turns and walks away briskly, and Richard is left watching him go.

*

They don't see each other as often as Richard would like.

Jim is busy with whatever it is he is doing; running the world, it seems to Richard. He's not stupid. He knows the kind of life Jim is involved in, even if he doesn't know the specifics. Jim does not care for his disapproval, but he doesn't involve Richard, so that's something. Small mercies.

Sometimes it will be months before Richard hears from him. It is always Jim who initiates their contact, Richard has given up trying by this point. It hurts too much to be ignored. Sometimes, Jim will ring in advance, but more often than not he just arrives at Richard's flat unannounced.

Today is different, because it is one of the few times that Jim has invited Richard to his. Richard perches rather than sits, afraid of disrupting anything in Jim's expensive flat. While Richard's home is cluttered with evidence of his life, there is not a thing out of place in Jim's.

They have been drinking tea and 'catching up', which is really the nice term for Jim interrogating Richard. He never discloses much about himself. Richard is talking about his latest part, feeling like he is rambling and keenly aware that Jim does not really care, when the front door opens.

Jim tenses up immediately, and Richard automatically does the same, because that is never a good sign. He follows Jim's gaze to... the man from the coffee shop! That is his first thought. He's not wearing his glasses, and he's dyed his hair blonde, but Richard knows that face. That face that is currently the picture of surprise, eyes moving between Jim and Richard as his brow furrows in confusion.

“What the fuck?”

Jim is on his feet in seconds.

“You weren't supposed to be back for another day.” His voice is an angry hiss that makes Richard want to curl in on himself.

“There's two of you.”

“Why are you back early?”

“Why is there two of-”

_Smack._

Richard almost drops his tea. He very quickly sets his cup down to avoid such a thing. He had been looking down at his knees to avoid witnessing their argument, but the slap rings through the room, prompts him to look up. The man at the door doesn't seem surprised. He does not touch his cheek where Jim slapped him.

“Finished early.”

“Why didn't you inform me?”

“It's not usually a problem when I finish early.”

The man gives a little shrug, and Jim looks like he might slap him again.

“Get out of my sight.”

The man does so, throwing Richard one last confused glance.

“This is exactly what I wanted to avoid.” Jim storms across the room. He kicks the living room table, and Richard is not quick enough to save his cup this time. Tea splashes onto the floor. “That idiot. This was the reason I sent him out of the country.”

Richard sits quietly while Jim rages around the flat. He knows his bursts of aggression do not last. He just has to be patient. Eventually, Jim returns to his previous seat, smoothing his hair back.

“You'll have to forgive Sebastian's appearance. It was not expected.”

Sebastian.

“Is he your-”

“He works for me.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Jim blinks a few times, before he abruptly leans forward, eyes narrowing as he examines Richard.

“You recognise him?”

Shit.

“No.”

“Don't lie to me, Richard. You should know by now it is pointless.”

Richard squirms in his seat, uncomfortable beneath Jim's gaze. He scratches his wrist, averting his gaze.

“I saw him in a café a few weeks ago. He thought I was you.”

“Did you correct him?” Jim's anger is sparking near the surface again. Richard can feel it.

“No! No. I just pretended to be you. Told him not to talk to me in public.”

“And he just left? Doesn't seem like Sebastian.” Jim hums thoughtfully. “He never mentioned that.”

“He, uh- He looked different.” Jim's eyes widen with interest, so Richard continues. “He was wearing glasses, and his hair was darker.”

He does not understand why Jim laughs at that.

“Oh, no, darlin'. That was Severin. Yes, that makes more sense.”

Severin?

“Severin?”

“Sebastian's twin.”

Twin?

“Sebastian has a twin?” Richard is the one to sit up with interest this time, because what are that chances of that?

“Yes, and you are to stay away from him. Do you understand me, Richard?”

“I-”

“This is non negotiable. It is bad enough that Sebastian knows about you, without the whole damn country.”

“I wasn't-”

“Hush. I don't care, just do it. Are we clear?”

Pause.

“Yes Jim.”

“Good boy. Now, I'm sorry to cut our little tea party short, but you're going to have to scamper. I have to deal with Sebastian.”

*

“Twins.”

“Yes.”

“You have a twin?”

“Yes. I have said that at least three times now. So glad you're quick on the uptake.”

“You never said.”

“Why would I have?”

“I don't fucking know. People tend to mention these things. Especially when you know about Severin, too, you might have said, 'oh, coincidentally, I also have a twin.'”

“No one is to know about him.”

“Right.”

“No, Sebastian. I mean this. No one. Is to know about Richard. That includes Severin.”

“Really?”

“Really. Now, you are an important asset to me, so I have decided to trust you with this information. Severin, on the other hand...”

“No.”

“No?”

“You wouldn't dare.”

“Oh, but we both know that I would. It's really in your hands, sweetheart. You keep your mouth shut, and I'll leave Severin be. You blab, and... Well now, you don't need me to tell you what happens.”

*

Severin doesn't mention his meeting with Jim to anyone. He doesn't see the point. He texts Sebastian his question later, gets an answer, and gets on with the job. It was foolishness to approach him, anyway. Even if he did look so different out of his suits; soft and ruffled and adorable.

Severin sees him on occasion after that, in the same café. He does not make the same mistake of approaching him, but he does take a sly glance every so often. Jim really does look different out of the suits. It's like all the malice and anger are stripped away. Severin supposes that makes sense; that he can't possibly be Moriarty all the time.

Every so often he catches Jim looking back at him, but he thinks nothing of it, just quickly averts his eyes.

Then Jim starts trying to disguise himself, which is... curious. He starts wearing hats and scarves, keeping his head ducked behind his book, sitting in the corner. They are all weak efforts, and Severin sees right through them, of course. He's beginning to wonder if this is a test, or perhaps some kind of mind game. Jim watches him more often, and he has now become the one that looks away when Severin’s head turns towards him.

He doesn't know what this is about, but it can't be good.

*

“Sebastian?”

“What?”

“I think Jim is watching me.”

“What?” Sebastian's tone is much sharper this time.

“I keep seeing him at this coffee place I go to. At first I thought it was coincidence, but now... He keeps looking at me.”

“Yeah, little shit does that sometimes.”

Severin sighs, rubbing the side of his neck. He watches Sebastian eye a couple of girls up across the bar, and sighs again; louder, longer. Sebastian looks back at him.

“What is up with you?”

“I thought Jim didn't let you bring girls home.”

“Home, no. Can't stop me fucking them in the bathroom, though.”

“Charming.”

“Are you going to be miserable all night?”

“I'm not miserable.”

“You're acting miserable.”

“Jim is following me and you're not concerned?”

“What, you afraid he's tryna fuck you or something?”

Severin rolls his eyes with an annoyed huff of air.

“No, Sebastian. Not everything is about sex.”

“Really?” He grins, but Severin doesn't return it. “Right. I'll have a word with him.”

“Thanks.”

“But speaking of sex-”

Severin groans.

“Come on, Rin. You could do with a good lay. Helps with the stress.” Sebastian grins across at him, waggling his eyebrows. “There areeee two of them.”

“You know, I'm actually not interested in fucking girls in bar bathrooms.”

“Lucky for you then. You can take yours home. You don't live with the grumpy leprechaun.”

“Does he know you call him that?” Severin tries not to smirk, he really does. It's not good to encourage Sebastian.

“Nope.” Sebastian's grin only widens. “What Jim doesn't know won't hurt him. Now, if you'll excuse me. Just because you're set on being alone and miserable, doesn't mean I have to miss out on the fun.”

*

“Jim.”

“Ugh. Don't talk to me until you've showered. You smell like cheap perfume. It's nauseating.”

“I need a word.”

“Shower.”

“Jim.”

“Shower.”

“This is important.”

“Fine. Be quick.”

“Is there a particular reason you're watching Severin?”

“What?”

“Rin. He says you've been watching him. Wearing disguises. Not very good ones, evidently.”

“Evidently.”

“You're not... Planning anything, are you?”

“Such as?”

“Just. You said, after what happened. You said you'd keep him out of the big game.”

“Did I?”

“Christ. He nearly died, Jim.”

“I'm aware.”

“If you hurt him-”

“Oh, settle down. I'm not going to do anything to dearest little Sev.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then... Why are you watching him?”

“I don't have to explain my reasons to you, Moran. Shower.”

“But-”

“I assure you he will remain unharmed. Shower. Now.”

“You're sure-”

“Unless you want me to drag you in by your hair and scrub every last reminder of whatever tart was your flavour of the night from your skin myself, I would seriously advise you go shower.”

“Right. Fine.”

*

“Richard.”

“Yeah?” Richard presses the phone between his shoulder and ear as he shifts the basket to his other hand.

“Darling, what did I ask you to do?”

“Uhm.” Richard freezes with a bottle of pink lemonade in his hand, trying to work out what Jim is referring to. Jim asks him to do a lot of things. It is hard to know which he means. “When?”

“The last time I saw you. Right before you left. I asked you to do one teeny, tiny little thing for me, and you have gone and done the opposite.”

“Oh.”

“Oh, indeed. You know exactly what I am talking about, I presume. I warned you to stay away from him, Richard.”

“He goes to the same café as me. I can't help it!”

An old lady shoots Richard a disapproving look for raising his voice. He gives her an apologetic smile, which she ignores, pushing past him so she can examine the packets of microwavable mashed potatoes.

“Then why were you all dressed up?”

“What?”

“Oh, yes, Daddy knows everything.”

It makes Richard uncomfortable that Jim has picked up a habit of referring to himself as that, but he knows better than to argue, so he just let's it slide.

“I thought it would be better for you if I were in disguise. You'd be less recognisable,” says Richard, hoping Jim will buy it and not sense anything else from his tone. Truthfully, he has developed a bit of a thing for the man in the café. Richard found him attractive to begin with, but one evening he saw him reading Shakespeare with those cute glasses on, and Richard was just lost to him. He knows the chances of anything happening are non-existent, but he still likes to watch him sit and read some evenings, and wonder. What he's like. If they would have been any good together.

“Richard, are you listening?”

“Sorry.” Richard has situated himself at the edge of the freezer aisle, trying to stay out of the other customers' way. “What was that?”

“I said you should know better than to lie to me. I'm not even going to ask what you are playing at; I don't want to know, but there are plenty of places that do coffee in London, my dear. Go somewhere else.”

“That's not fair! I've been going there for ages.”

“Life is not fair. Get over it, and get on with it.”

“But-”

“No buts. I'm warning you this time, Richard. You stay away, or next time I won't be so forgiving.”

Jim hangs up without giving him a chance to answer.

*

However, Richard is Jim's brother, and as sweet as he may be in comparison, he still has a slither of that Moriarty wickedness. Not quite so much as Jim, which is why it takes him two weeks to build up the courage, but then he arrives unannounced at Jim's flat. He doesn't know what he's hoping to achieve from this, really. It's unlikely Severin will be visiting Jim, but Richard hopes he might be able to learn a bit more about the man from his brother. That maybe if he catches Jim off guard he'll be permitted to talk to Sebastian.

Steeling himself, he presses the buzzer.

“Mr Moriarty's not in, so either leave a message or fuck off.”

Richard freezes. He wasn't expecting to get Sebastian alone. He doesn't know his relationship to Jim, but they must be close. Richard has never known Jim to live with anyone since he moved out.

Panicking, he blurts out: “I've forgotten my keys. Hurry up and let me in, doofus. It's bloody freezing out here.”

It is not like Jim to forget anything, let alone his keys, but Sebastian doesn't give it much thought. He buzzes Richard in, and Richard forces himself to head up to his brother's flat. He's come this far. No turning back now. Sebastian is at the door when he gets up, grumbling about having to let him in, and Richard flashes him a sweet smile that is so unlike Jim it catches him off guard. Taking advantage, Richard slips in before Sebastian can stop him.

Sebastian closes the door behind him, and looks towards Richard for some kind of direction. Richard is so out of his depth here. He smiles, all charming and polite, like he does in auditions, and tries to replicate the lilting tone of Jim's voice.

“Not going to offer me tea?”

Something is not sitting right with Sebastian. Something is off. This guy definitely seems more like the other one that he saw than Jim, but it's so hard to tell. Jim is constantly flicking between different moods and persona, the little shit. He just has to learn to go along with them. Still, he watches Richard as he makes the tea, sliding a mug across the counter to him when it's done.

“So. What's with the get up?”

And Richard tries to smile in Jim's wicked little way, which is mean, really, he hadn't meant to deceive him for longer than it took to get in, but, well, he's here now and he's improvising. Desperately.

"You should know better than to question me," he says because that's a Jim kind of thing. He's pretty sure Jim has said that to him a few times before. He blows on his tea and takes a sip, raising his eyebrows as he glances over the rim of his cup at Sebastian. And oh, oh God, his throat is closing up a bit on him, and he's never usually this nervous, but then he doesn't make a habit of risking Jim's anger like this, but fuck it, he's come so far: "How's your brother?"

“Do you care?”

Sebastian is thrown again, because the way he's acting is very Jim. He hopes it's Jim. He really doesn't want to get drawn into any unnecessary shit. No, thank you.

"Does it matter?" Richard is really hoping that Jim acts somewhat the same around Sebastian as he does around Richard, or else he could be playing this completely wrong, because he doesn't see his brother very often, and he doesn't know how he acts with his- what? Boyfriend? Flat mate? (Why would Jim need a flat mate?) Live in bodyguard? Richard has no idea. He frowns and turns the cup in his hands, lets his eyes narrow. "I asked, and I expect an answer."

Sebastian tenses his jaw, leaning further into the counter before he shrugs. He chooses his next words carefully, watching for the reaction they prompt.

"He's doing fine. Now that his stalker's gone."

Richard blushes terribly because oh, did Jim tell him about that? Oh god. Does Severin know about it too? He is giving himself away right now, because Jim never ever blushes, and yet he is quite mortified. He sips at his tea, trying to disguise his embarrassment. It doesn't work. Sebastian sighs, shaking his head as he straightens his posture.

“You should go.”

Richard is a little afraid, because he doesn't know what Sebastian is capable of, but there's still that anger, that jealousy, because he's Jim's brother and he should have more right that some stupid muscled blonde to be in his brother's kitchen.

"I don't think Jim would appreciate you kicking me out." His voice comes out a lot darker than he planned, taking himself by surprise.

Sebastian is also a little surprised by that, but then, he's dealt with Jim for long enough now that it doesn't take him long to recover.

"Yeah? Well I don't think he'd appreciate you being here. But hey, maybe I'm wrong. Want me to call him and find out?"

Richard pales immediately, because he knows Jim will be so, so mad, but he's going to be angry now anyway. He'll know Richard was here. He always know. He'll find him and let his anger out anyway, that or he'll ignore him for three years, which is almost worse. Richard raises his chin defiantly, meets Sebastian's eyes.

"Go ahead if you want." And if his lip quivers, well, no one but Jim ever notices that.

Sebastian had hoped that would get rid of him, but alas, it seems stubbornness is something that Richard has in common with his twin. Sebastian knows the more he learns about him, the angrier Jim will be. It's not his fault Richard slipped into his flat. He sighs, unsure of what to do, and strides past Richard to the living room so he can pace broodingly.

“Why are you here then?”

"I need a reason to visit my brother?"

Richard shakes a little, with Sebastian's back turned. He takes his cup to the sink, makes washing it his distraction so the shaking of his hands won't be noticed. He's not too worried about Sebastian, who seems rather calm to Jim's erratic moods, but now he's dreading Jim's return.

“If you were just visiting your brother, you wouldn't have pretended to be him.”

Well, he does have a point there. Not much he can reply to that with, and Richard doesn't want to say too much anyway, in case he gets Sebastian in trouble. He always seems to get people in trouble with Jim. Somehow Jim's anger reflects off of him and hits other people.

"I have my reasons." Stay vague. Don't give Jim reason to explode.

"Yeah. Great. You have your reasons, but it's my ass he'll have for it."

Richard feels a great whopping rush of guilt at that. He wonders if things were different would he have met Sebastian earlier. Would Jim have mentioned him beforehand. Would he have flushed and giggled and described him as go-orrr-geous? They could be sitting having tea with Jim like a normal family. He feels a second hit of guilt, the kind that always follow these thoughts, the thoughts that begin "if we were normal..." Which really means if Jim were normal, because Richard thinks he might be then too, he might not have to try so hard at it. It's not Jim's fault he's brilliant and a little broken. Richard sighs, dries his hands off and is left at a loss now that there's nothing to occupy him.

"It's not your fault."

"I let you in."

"I tricked you. You can just leave now. I'll say I got in by impersonating Jim and told you to go away." Richard fiddles with the zip on his jacket. It's a bad habit, fidgeting when he's nervous.

"Why would you let me off the hook?"

Richard shrugs, pulls his zip up to his chest and forces himself to stop. Plunges hands into his pockets instead.

"Well, it's not actually your fault, so..."

Sebastian looks at Richard for a long moment. It's weird. It is so very, very strange to see Jim, Jim's body, and yet all the differences in speech and attitude. To see someone so very different inside an identical body.

"Christ, Jim really is the evil twin."

"He's not evil," Richard snaps; immediate, impulsive, because no one speaks that way about Jim.

Which throws Sebastian off again. Softer though he may be, it seems Richard can have bite just as Jim can, and can be just as changeable as his brother. He is also hit with the realisation that he has no idea how Jim acts around Richard. Perhaps he is softer, warmer. Maybe they share old memories or inside jokes. Hell, does Richard even know what Jim does for a living? He has no idea if Jim tells him about the business or not. Shit.

Richard does actually know the kind of business Jim is involved in. He knows why he is treated like a dirty secret and kept away, that it is to keep him out of danger, to stop people using him against Jim. That doesn't matter. Jim might do bad things but he is not _evil_. He glares at Sebastian, hot with anger, with an instinctive protective urge for Jim he can never do anything about. Jim is the strong one. Jim does the protecting, Richard is soft and small and scared.

"He's not," he says again, a little like he's assuring himself.

“That wasn't Jim that was following my brother, was it?”

Richard gets flustered all over again. He thought Sebastian knew this, but is hit with the realisation that he actually gave himself away. That makes it worse. Not to mention he is now being directly confronted, and Richard hates confrontation.

"I wasn't following him! I went to the same coffee place for ages before I knew who he was."

“Right. But you kept going, then. Wearing little disguises. Keeping an eye on him.”

“Perhaps it was the fact that he thought I was Jim and I didn't want to make trouble for _my_ brother?

“And you couldn't have just kept away from the café altogether?”

It was mine first, Richard thinks, which sounds childish and petulant. Jim wouldn't like that. So he says nothing, tries to let anger burn in his eyes like Jim does, tries to capture the way Jim can control a room with a look. It doesn't work and he feels a little like crying. Sebastian sighs, wondering how he managed to get dragged into this.

“Look, you could have left. Rin doesn't know about all this. He doesn't know that you're not Jim. You want to protect your brother, fair enough. I want the same for mine, so why don't you just tell me what it really is you want with him?”

Richard folds his arms defensively across his chest. If he were brave like some of the characters he acts, he could say that he doesn't have to change his life for anyone, that it's none of Sebastian's business, that... Well there's not much he can say, really, he has been a bit of a stalker, and not for the first time he wonders if there isn't a touch of Jim in him after all. He's about to just retreat, sulk away and let Jim come scream at him later, let him leave him alone for another handful of years and forget about all this stupid mess. Maybe date one of the stupid flamboyant actors, or his pretty director. He's about to, but then Jim sashays through the door, headphones in as he hums to himself, swinging his keys round his fingers.

He freezes at the sight of them.

Shit. Sebastian knows he should have left or alerted Jim by now. Knows he is in deep shit. Jim can see right through his lies, and there is no way he'll buy that Sebastian has been tricked all along.

“He pretended to be you. I let him in. Then he wouldn't leave and I didn't know what to do.”

Sebastian's words break Jim out of his little trance. He simultaneously rips his earphones out and throws his keys at Sebastian with as much force as he can manage, hitting him squarely in the chest. It shouldn't give Richard satisfaction that Sebastian is the one Jim immediately lashes out at, but it does; a sick, twisted little thrill of it. Not enough to balance out the fear of Jim, but it is something. Jim screams; no words, just noise, and slams the door behind him hard enough to shake the frame. Outburst over, he calmly steps forward.

"Sit. Both of you."

Richard and Sebastian swiftly obey, Richard sitting a safe distance away from the latter. Jim stands in front of them, taking a calming breath.

“Richard. Is what Sebastian said true?” Richard nods meekly, lower lip quivering, and if he starts to cry Jim will slap him so hard the hand mark will last for days. "And would you like to tell me why you did that?"

Richard can't form words, let alone a lie. His throat is tight and his eyes are burning, and he is painfully aware of how Jim hates it when he's weak.

“Maybe I should leave,” says Sebastian, who is beginning to feel like he's sitting in on a family dispute.

"I have told you to sit there, Sebastian, so unless you want to leave this room in pieces, you will sit down and shut that pretty little mouth of yours before I shut it for you."

“Yessir.”

Sebastian sits back again, stiff, military stance. Richard risks a quick side glance at him. Jim will deal with him in a moment. Richard first. Richard who has been struggling to get himself somewhat under control.

"Shall we try an easier question, then? Why are you here? Perhaps that one will make it through your thick skull." Jim is looking at him with those dark eyes, narrowed with rage. Richard sniffs, takes extra care not to pout, and glances at Sebastian again as if not sure how much he can say. "Oh, never worry about him. I'll deal with him later. You've dragged him in to this already, so you may as well just tell me, darling brother."

"I have something-"

"I can't hear you when you mumble."

"I have something for you."

"It better be damned important."

Richard frowns at that, because he does have something, and it's important to him, but not to Jim. Never to Jim. He silently pulls an envelope from his pocket and hands it across to Jim, sitting back in the seat and reaching for his zip.

"Don't fidget," Jim says absently, sliding out the contents of the envelope and swiftly reading them. His eyes narrow, darken, and he looks back at Richard. " _This_ is the reason you have arrived at my apartment unannounced, pretended to be me and lied to my- Sebastian. All because of some stupid opening night?"

Sebastian looks towards Jim at the sound of his name, and for a moment his mind provides possibilities for the blank Jim left after 'my'; Sniper? Live-in? Employee? Bodyguard? Chief of Staff? Not friend. Surely not. They're not friends. Maybe fuck buddy, if he ever succumbs to the tension between them, ever gives in to Jim's advances. That's all. Sebastian is just a plaything, and he knows his place.

“I just thought-” Richard starts, but Jim cuts across him.

"No. You didn't think. You never think. That's your problem. What do I care for your stupid opening nights? I have more important things taking up my time."

Of course, because everything is more important than Richard. That is what pushes him past the breaking point; sends the first of the tears that have been welling up down his cheeks, and Jim slaps him with enough force to knock him sideways with a gasp.

"Stop crying."

He hates the sight of Richard crying. It reminds him of all the times he cried when they were younger, when Jim couldn't make it better, couldn't make it go away. Even when he protected him, Richard would cry because Jim was hurt. More and more often Jim was the cause of Richard's tears as they got older. He hates them. He's helped Richie set up a good life, has kept him away from the mess that is Jim and his empire. What right does he have to cry?

"I just thought you might actually be supportive for once.” Richard straightens himself, glaring at Jim. “That maybe you could bring Sebastian and, I don't know, we could pretend to be normal for one night, but that's obviously asking too much of you."

And outbursts are stupid, he knows, letting his temper flare like that is stupid, but he's tired, upset and he's so, so angry that Jim treats him like a child. He makes a move to stand but Jim pushes him down again, going over Richard's words in his head. Bring Sebastian? Why would he- Richard doesn't think that they are-? Oh, if he weren't so furious right now, that would be golden.

"Remain seated until I say you can go. You." Jim turns to face Sebastian now, giving Richard a chance to calm himself. He can't speak when he gets wound up like that, and Jim will get nowhere with him, will only serve to further frustrate himself. "When did he arrive?"

“It hasn't been long. Maybe twenty minutes, half an hour ago?"

That's far too long in Jim's opinion.

"And when did you realise that it wasn't me?"

“He kept the act up for a bit, so I wasn't sure. After he had me make him tea, I guess. As soon as I knew for sure I asked him to leave."

"And yet you never once thought to, oh, I don't know. _Contact me_?"

"I was about to when you walked in the door."

"How convenient. Half an hour later." Jim throws his arms up in a dramatic gesture.

"Jim-" Comes Richard's meek voice.

"Keep quiet. You're not part of this."

"But Jim-"

"I said-"

"It wasn't his fault, I did it."

Richard knows that this is a move of foolish courage, but he can't let Sebastian suffer for his actions without at least trying to do something.

“It wasn't my fault,” says Sebastian, because he thinks trying to protect Richard will just make things worse at this point. Besides, it wasn't his fault, so why should he take the fall for someone he doesn't know? He doesn't need to be in Jim's bad books. “I was hardly expecting to see him again, and he does a decent version of you. Yeah, I should have called, but I didn't know what to do, did I? I don't know what's up with the pair of you. You never prepared me for this kind of situation, so I didn't know what was expected of me."

Richard is looking at Sebastian, all wide eyed, and Jim doesn't even know who he's more angry with. He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose, and drops down beside Sebastian. He has a major tension headache creeping up his temples. He doesn't need this nonsense.

"Put the kettle on. One sugar for Richard. He won't have said, if he was being me."

Richard is tense and still as Sebastian disappears into the kitchen, because when Jim goes quiets, that is usually the worst.

"This is an excuse," says Jim quietly, holding the envelope up. "Why are you really here?"

"It's not-"

"It's about _him_ , isn't it? I warned you to stay away from him. I meant it."

"I'm not near him."

"Don't try and be clever."

A pause. Jim rubs his temples. Richard's hands are fidgety on his lap.

"I did want you to come. I- they gave me special tickets. To invite someone."

"You're changing the subject."

Sebastian makes purposeful noise in the kitchen, clinking the spoon against the cups louder than necessary to alert Jim he's coming back into the room. He'll give each of the twins their tea, Richard accepting his with soft thanks, and then remain standing.

"Sebastian, what has he said to you since his arrival?"

"He hasn't really said anything. I don't want involved in this any more than you want me to. I didn't ask him anything, except what he was doing here. And he said it was confidential. So I dropped it. I didn't even know his name until you said it."

"Hasn't _really_ said anything? Not what I asked. What has he said?"

Richard sinks lower in his chair and sips miserably at his tea.

"Ehhh. Okay. He pretended to be you; said he forgot his keys, asked me to make him tea. Uh. Asked how Severin was-”

“He asked how Severin was?”

“Yeah. I asked if he was the one who had been following him. He told me he wasn't, he just happened to go to that café a lot. And that's when you walked in."

Shit. Richard stares determinedly into his cup, as if he can avoid Jim's anger by not looking at him. Jim sends him a dark look, then Sebastian an even darker one; and if looks could kill they'd both be flat on their backs.

“Would someone like to tell me why he's been stalking Rin?”

"Richard here is rather smitten with your brother," says Jim, and that is part of Richard's punishment, because he knows it will mortify him.

“He's not gay,” Sebastian blurts out, disgusted at that idea. “He doesn't date. Not that that matters, because you, you will be staying away from him. Completely.”

He can feel the rage rising within him, that quick temper bubbling near the surface as always, beneath the discomfort imagining Severin with this softer Jim brings. No. It doesn't matter that he has never seen Severin date, never known him to have a partner or sleep around. He can't possibly be gay. Morans are not gay. That's disgusting and unnatural. That is not the way they were brought up.

Richard looks down into his tea and curls into himself. Jim rises to his feet and catches Sebastian by the front of his shirt, dragging him down so they are level.

"I have already warned him, and now I am warning you. If you ever speak to him like that again I will cut your dick into little slices and force you to eat them one by one. Are we clear?"

“Yessir,” Sebastian grits out.

"If I cut that arrogant tongue from your mouth, you won't have to worry about that, will you?"

Jim is right in Sebastian's face now, teeth bared and eyes blazing, because no one talks down to Richard except him. His knuckles are white from how hard his grip is. Sebastian submits, forcing himself to relax his muscles and stay calm.

Richard glances up again, and as always is awestruck by how fierce Jim is; how brave and intimidating and powerful, how superior to Richard, even though they have basically the same form.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted by the need to protect my brother. It won't happen again."

"Because Richard cuts such a threatening figure." Jim shoves Sebastian back before he can answer, and turns to his brother. "You will do what I tell you from now on and this won't happen again."

There is a beat of silence before Richard reluctantly agrees.

"Yes Jim."

"Excellent. Now we'll all just pretend today never happened."

“Can I be dismissed?” Sebastian asks.

“Mmyes. None of this goes beyond us.”

“Of course.”

Sebastian makes his way towards the door, and Richard remains seated, too afraid to move without Jim's permission. Jim pinches the bridge of his nose, and after a moment he sighs and sits himself down again.

“You've made an awful mess for me.”

“I didn't mean to.”

“Just stay away from him, Richard. You have your little friends. Play with them.”

After a long pause Richard will nod, his voice soft when he speaks.

“Yes Jim.”

*

Richard stays away from the café for the better part of a week, but one evening it is raining, and he has had a rough day at work. The director of his new play is bossy and horrible, and the only other coffee place nearby is Starbucks. He doesn't like it as much, and he really wants one of his café's cupcakes. He gives a quick scan through the window and finds no sign of Severin, and really, it was _his_ place first.

He has just settled himself at the last free table, flicking through his script on his lap, when someone approaches. He glances up, nearly dropping his script when he sees Severin standing there.

“Uh, hi.” Severin is usually quite a bit scared of Jim, but the café is packed and there is nowhere else to sit. “Do you mind if I sit? It's only, there's no where else.”

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Richard stares with panic at his mug, which is mostly full.

"I- uhm, I was just finished anyway so, you can- can have the table."

Severin has never seen Jim in one of his character roles, but he's heard stories from Sebastian. Of how he can completely change, how seriously he takes them, how it's hard to believe that it is the same person. He blinks a few times, surprised by the difference in speech and behaviour.

“But... Your cup is nearly full.”

Richard is cornered and has no idea what he's supposed to do in this position. He looks helplessly around him before giving a tense, awkward shrug. Severin hesitates for a moment before smiling, sliding down into the seat across from Richard.

“We don't have to talk or anything if you're busy. I have my book. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything.” He gives Richard a little nod, setting his book beside his cup and giving the cover a little pat. He's less afraid than usual, because Jim is actually quite cute like this.

Richard nods, because the more he says, the more trouble he is getting himself in to. If his hot chocolate were not so hot he'd down it all in one go and make a run for it. As it is, he just pokes at the cream with his spoon, feeling trapped and miserable, hoping Jim isn't watching him. He watches Severin pull his book closer and prop it against the edge of the table, opening it and removing a worn bookmark one handed as he sips his drink with the other. His eyes flick up when he sets his cup down, catching sight of Richard's expression.

“Did I do something?”

Richard shakes his head and looks away again, still not daring to speak.

“If this is weird for you, I can leave."

"No," says Richard, too quick. He can feel a flush crawling it's way up over his throat and he wants to stab himself with the handle end of the spoon. He forces a weak smile. "I'll be leaving soon anyway."

“Did I... Walk in on something?” Severin glances around, feeling quite awkward now. "I haven't seen you around in a while. I thought you were done with... Whatever you were doing.”

"Nothing." Richard simultaneously wants to talk to Severin, and knows he shouldn't. Jim is going to kill him if he starts talking to him. Or else he'll kill Severin, and then Sebastian will kill Richard, and Jim will kill him. That's too many deaths to have on his conscience. "Go back to your book."

Severin's eyes immediately drop to his book again. He is confused by the whole situation, but strangely, for once, not entirely intimidated by Jim. He's trying to read, but he can't focus on the words. He's too tempted to steal looks at Jim over his book. He thinks to what Sebastian has told him about the criminal, remembers him mentioning how vain their employer can be. Perhaps in less kind words, but then, that is Sebastian all over. A compliment, then. Perhaps that will lighten his sour mood. People love getting compliments, right?

“You, uhm- This disguise, or whatever it is... It suits you. I mean, you, er- You look good,” Severin blurts out, regretting it even as the words pass his lips, heat flushing his cheeks.

Richard is taking a very unfortunately timed sip when Severin decides to say this, which he promptly chokes on. The coughing that follows is loud, rough, and completely mortifying on Richard's part. He should just walk out the door and into the middle of the road and have it over with now.

“Oh God.” The only thing Severin can think to do is hand Richard a whole handful of napkins. “Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Can I get you something, or...? Sorry, sorry.”

Richard shakes his head and waves one hand, coughing into the other. When he eventually can breath again, he's properly flushed. Breath coming in little gasping pants, he presses the napkin to his mouth.

"Sorry." His voice is small, soft, almost dying on his lips. "Swallowed wrong."

“Don't be sorry for choking.” Severin can't help but smile, relieved. “You didn't do it on purpose, did you?”

Richard's is flushing so hard he is pretty sure he's going to catch fire soon. This is terrible. This is beyond terrible; this is tragic. He needs to get out now. Why is Severin even being nice to him when he's such a mess? Probably out of fear of Jim. That just makes him feel worse. He manages a weak smile, and Severin takes pity on Jim, on this character or persona, whatever it is.

“Really can't beat the coffee from here, hey?”

He takes a sip of his own, emitting a pleased little hum and smiling at Richard. Richard makes a vague sound of agreement. He doesn't want to risk taking another drink since it has betrayed him. He licks butter icing from his spoon and stares glumly at the table.

“You usually look pretty happy. The other times I've seen you here. Has something happened, to make you so glum today?”

Richard would like nothing more then to talk to this sweet, handsome man in front of him, who sounds so genuine and concerned, but he knows he has to escape. This has gone too far already. So he tries to channel Jim with his next words, making them clipped, harsh.

"That's none of your concern."

“Sorry, sir.” Severin lowers his gaze, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He's overstepped the mark and he knows it. “Actually, I, uh... Looks like a table has opened up, so I'll get out of your way. Have a good day.”

He doesn't wait for an answer, standing abruptly, taking his cup and book with him. Then he is gone, disappearing towards the back of the room, and Richard just wants to slam his head against the table. Repeatedly. He's just made his bad day even worse, and he feels so, so stupid. He lingers for another miserable minute or two before he makes a quick retreat.

Severin watches him go, confused by the feeling of disappointment.

*

He can't stop looking at him.

He knows he shouldn't be. It's unprofessional, for one. For another, Jim is definitely bound to notice sooner rather than later. Sebastian already has. He keeps shooting Severin warning looks across the room, something hot and angry coiling in his stomach when Severin looks at Jim like that. It's an uncomfortable feeling, so he doesn't think about it too much.

Jim waits until the end of his meeting before he says anything about it.

“Severin, darling, could you stand watch outside for a moment. Sebastian and I need to have a little chat.” Once Severin nods and leaves, he will turn to Sebastian, his tone clipped. "Is there something you haven't told me?"

“Something like what?”

“Don't play coy. I've seen the little looks you've been sharing when he's not burning me with his eyes."

Severin has told Sebastian all about the incident in the café, of course, and he knows he can't lie. Not to Jim. So he gives a little sigh of defeat before explaining.

"Well shit, he thinks you're Richard, doesn't he? Or Richard is you. Whatever way that works."

"And why," Jim grits out. "Would he think that?"

"Well, when he approached him that time, he was under the impression he was talking to you."

“That doesn't explain the big puppy eyes.”

“He thinks you've got a secret nice side, or something.”

Jim's eyes narrow, and Sebastian knows he's in for it. Fuck.

"Richard acted like me that time. He told me what he said. Now, you are hiding something from me, and you're going to tell me what. Right now."

“Right. Well. Apparently, Severin was at the café last week, and there weren't any seats. He then asked you, or who he thought was you, could he sit at your table. He says Richard didn't speak, and snapped at him when he pushed it, so he left.”

Jim stares at Sebastian, hard and dark eyed, for a long moment, before shaking his head and turning away.

"Fantastic."

"I was hoping nothing would come of it, but apparently Rin is actually-” He can't. He can't bring himself to say those words out loud. So Sebastian's eyes close as he presses out: “He's not quite as straight as I thought, and he thinks he has feelings for you.”

Jim turns, running a hand through his hair as Sebastian presses on.

“I mean, he hasn't said nothing. He probably doesn't realise himself yet, but it's pretty fucking obvious.”

"Well this is just perfect, isn't it?"

“I'll talk to him tonight.”

"Right. Business first. Family disasters later."

“Business first.”

“I need to speak to Richard. You and Severin finish up here.”

“Sure thing, boss.”

*

Richard is laughing as he steps out of the theatre with Julie, the leading actress. He just happens to catch the sight of Jim standing across the road from the corner of his eye, and almost drops his script in shock.

“I'm, er, actually meeting friends,” he quickly lies. “So I'm going this way. I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?”

“Alright, Richie. You look after yourself.”

“You too, Julie. Goodbye.”

Richard gives a little wave, waiting for her to move out of sight before he crosses to Jim. Jim doesn't give him any explanation, just leads the way to his café, and for a moment Richard is terrified that he's going to spring Severin on him.

“So, uh, why are you here, Jim?” Richard dares to ask when they're seated.

"I think you know why, Richard."

Richard goes quiet, because of course he knows what it is.

"Care to tell me?"

"He approached me."

"I told you to stay away. Full stop. Why were you here?"

"I just called in for a drink on the way home. He wasn't here. I thought it would be okay."

"I told you not to come back."

Richard says nothing, because he knows he won't be able to convince Jim anyway.

"You have to stop this, Rich."

"I wasn't- I honestly just stopped in on the way home."

"You shouldn't have been here at all. You knew what you were risking and you still did the one thing I asked you not to."

Richard looks down, feeling the weight of Jim's disappointment.

"So, what did he say to you?"

"He didn't say anything to me. He thought he was talking to you."

Jim scrunches his nose up, pulling a face at Richard's attempt to be smart.

"What did he say to me then?"

"He just asked if he could sit at my table."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Richard."

"That's it!"

"Richard."

"I've already told you-"

"Rich."

Richard flushes, looks down into his cup and feels the same embarrassed rush as when he was with Severin.

"Fine, he told me... Well, you. He said.. That this style, or, uh, something... That I looked nice. That's all."

"Oh wow. You look nice. Well, when is the wedding then?"

"Jim."

"You look nice. Surprised you didn't blow him in the toilet after that."

"Jim!"

"What?"

"Stop it. You asked what he said, I told you, so just... Don't. Please."

Jim lets out an annoyed huff of air and sits back in his seat.

"You can't get involved in this, Richie. You just can't."

"I wasn't-"

"But you're still hoping. Maybe something will change, something will happen; but why would he even like you anyway? He only spoke to you because he thought you were me. He wouldn't have given you a second glance any other time. Wouldn't have noticed you at all."

Richard bites hard into his lip and keeps his gaze lowered. He is not going to keep doing this. He is not going to keep letting Jim make him feel this way; inferior, like he's less of a person.. Except, well, Jim already has.

"I'm going home."

"We're not finished."

"Well, I am. I'll not come back any more. I'll not- I just want to get on with my life."

"Richard, don't you dare walk away from me."

"What do you want, Jim? I'm tired of this. I'm tired of fighting and being afraid of doing something wrong all the time, and I just want it to stop."

"You need to stop being so sensitive. That's always been your problem."

"Are we done?"

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Then yes, you may go."

Jim waits for Richard to leave before he sighs heavily, leaning back in his chair. Sometimes he thinks he should have gotten rid of Richard along with his parents.

*

Later that same night Severin is sitting across from Sebastian in a bar. It's always a bar. That's where they socialise. Bars and work. He doesn't understand why Sebastian can never just call round to his, or why they can't get a coffee, or see a film. No; to Sebastian, their socialisation always seems to require the crutch of alcohol or business.

They are a few drinks in when Sebastian abruptly drops the topic of Jim.

“You've been feeling things for Jim then, eh?”

“What?” Severin looks up sharply. “No, no, of course not, I-"

"Come on. I've seen you staring at him. He's seen you staring at him. You don't make it half obvious."

"He's seen me... What did he say?"

"You need to stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop looking at him. Stop talking to him. Stop all this queer shit you've got going on. You'll give us a bad name."

“Us?”

“Yes. Us.”

“My sexuality has nothing to do with you.”

“Of course it does. I'm your brother.”

“You're a hypocrite.” Severin shakes his head with a bitter laugh.

Sebastian falls dangerously quiet.

“ _What_?

“Are you trying to tell me there's nothing between you and Jim?” Severin keeps his expression carefully blank, doesn't let the bite of envy show. “So it's okay for you, but not for me? What, is this some kind of possessive thing? Are you jealous, or-”

“Severin. I'm _not_ gay.”

"Right."

"This isn't about me. This is about you. Jim doesn't want you talking to him any more, and I'm telling you the same."

"Okay."

"You were all wary when he was following you before. What's so different now?"

Severin shifts awkwardly in his seat, looking down and shrugging.

"I guess when I talked to him he was different than I thought. I know he's not always like that. That it could have been one of his characters, or whatever. He just seemed... really nice.”

"Severin. He barely even spoke to you."

"I know, but-”

"It isn't real, Rin."

"I know."

"So it's probably best if you just forget all about it."

"Okay. But-"

"No buts."

"But, if I just... I mean-"

"If you see him, and he talks to you; fine. You're not to initiate anything. Especially not if he's doing that weird character shit. Understood?"

"Yes."

"In fact, let's go way back; army, fucking school. Don't speak until spoken to for a while."

"Sebastian, would you stop?"

"What?"

"You're not our father. You're less than a minute older than me. I actually outrank you."

"Yeah? And who's fault is that?"

Severin falls silent and drops his gaze. He knows he is the reason Sebastian's life went so wrong. He should have been the one landed with the dishonourable discharge, but Sebastian took responsibility for that. It landed him in jail, left him ruined in the gutter until Jim Moriarty stumbled across him. Severin has been left to carry the guilt for the rest of his life.

"I've been looking after you from the start,” Sebastian says. “When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Severin's jaw tenses, and he knows that he is playing a dangerous game.

"But what if he comes on to me?"

“Jesus Christ.” Sebastian turns away in disgust, downing a considerable gulp of his drink. “He won't.”

"But what if?"

"He _won't._ He asked me to tell you to cut out this bullshit. You're lucky it isn't him dealing with you."

"Right."

"I'm serious about this, Severin. Get over it."

"I said okay."

Sebastian sighs, glancing across at his brother.

“How about we go out somewhere tonight. Find you someone to take your mind off of him, eh?"

"No, no. It's fine. I just want to... Let's just finish here and go home."

"Sure. Okay."

*

Richard throws himself into work after that, and it is several weeks of rehearsals later that the cast of his current play finally convince him to come out with them. He's run out of excuses to dodge their little get togethers, and besides, it's better than sulking around his flat, crying over the soaps and coaxing Pez into cuddles with fish sticks.

Richard has never been much of a drinker. He can't hold it; he knows this. He's aware that he's a light weight, but the group want to do shots together. They're urging him on, and he doesn't want to be a spoil sport. After several shots and two rum and Cokes, Richard is sent up to get the next round. He leans across the bar, pushing up onto his tiptoes.

“Hi, can I get four cocktail pitchers, please.”

Severin has been sitting by the bar all night, a book propped open on his lap, just needing to get out of the house for a while and be among people. He'd heard Richard's group come in, but hadn't given them much attention. At the sound of his voice he raises his head, risking a glance, before quickly lowering his gaze and hoping his blush goes unnoticed in the dim light. Recalling Sebastian's warning, he doesn't dare speak.

“'Course mate. What kind?”

“Mmm. Surprise me!”

Richard giggles, dropping back onto his feet. He stumbles, more than a little bit tipsy, and bumps his shoulder against Severin's.

“Sorry, I'm so sor-” Richard turns to apologise and the words die out on his tongue. His next are soft, little more than an exhale. “Oh. It's you.”

“It's okay,” Severin says, still not looking at him.

This prompts another giggle from Richard, and he regrets that, because it's so ridiculous, but then he continues to giggle nervously. He stops abruptly, clears his throat and tries (tries) to play it cool.

“So, uhm.” He doesn't know why he's doing this. He's sober enough to remember what Jim said, but he's also drunk enough not to care. About Jim and his stupid rules and always trying to control Richard. “Whatcha reading?”

“A book.”

Severin awkwardly closes his book over and holds it up for Richard to see the cover, unable to ignore him now that he's been directly addressed. Richard squints at the cover, and he's only just coming to terms with how drunk he may be when the letters keep bouncing and he has to focus to read the title, which he has never heard of. The look of concentration on his face causes Severin to smile.

"Oh. Is it good?"

“It's rubbish, but I started, so now I have to finish.”

"Yes," Richard says quite gravely, with a very serious nod. There is a moment before he realises he hasn't actually finished that thought out loud. "You're committed now."

Severin smiles again, automatically, before he catches himself.

"I get that this is some kind of act, or whatever, but why are you talking to me when you had Sebastian tell me to keep away?"

Richard frowns because Severin is frowning and that is no good. He tells him so, poking the corner of his mouth.

"Frowning is no good."

Severin flinches away from the touch, and Richard pulls his hand back quickly. He circles the button of his cardigan a few times with his fingers. In his mind, he hears Jim's voice telling him not to fidget. He puts his hands against the edge of the bar to stop himself, and gives Severin an unsure little smile.

“What are you doing here?”

Severin can't help it. He has to ask. The whole situation has caught him off guard, thrown him and left him confused. It's usually hard enough to find grounding with Jim, but this, this is a whole new level.

Just as Richard's lips part to answer, one of his group shouts across: “C'mon Richard, what's keepin' ya?” in a woeful imitation of an Irish accent. Richard laughs, nodding towards their table.

"That lot dragged me out."

“Ah. How do you know them?”

"From work, silly," Richard giggles again. He hands over his card to the barman and pays for the drinks, glancing at the four cocktail jugs, then slyly (he thinks) at Severin. "Could you help me with these?"

"I don't know them." Severin looks across at the table, but there are no recognisable faces. He supposes that's not so strange. Jim runs a big empire; Severin doesn't see everyone that works for him. With a nod, he tucks his book under his arm and takes hold of two of the jugs. “Lead the way, I guess.”

"Thanks, you're a little darlin'." Richard takes the other two and crosses (mostly straight) to the table, where he is immediately hit with three different "ohh who's your friend"s, and a bit of teasing (and blushing on Richard's part).

"Shut up! Ohmygod you're so embarrassing." His eyes flick up to Severin. "I'm so sorry."

Severin feels out of place immediately. He sets the pitchers down, offering everyone an awkward half smile in an attempt at politeness. Giving Richard a nod, he quickly retreats to his seat at the bar. Richard glowers half heartedly at his group and then follows Severin back.

"I am sorry. They can be a bit full on sometimes."

“It's fine, I just- My drink was here, and, uh. You should be having fun. With your... Friends?”

"They talked me into coming out. Usually the only times I do are the big nights. Press, opening, closing... Sorry, I'm rambling." Shaking his head, Richard presses a hand to his face as if it will disguise his awkwardness. "You don't care."

Severin attempts to make some kind of sense of that information in his head.

“Press?”

“Press night. At the theatre, before a new production runs.”

“You're in theatre?”

“Mhm.”

“Earlier... They called you Richard.”

“Yeah that's my name," says Richard, in a little 'duh' voice. Then he realises why Severin wouldn't know that. That Severin still thinks he is Jim. "Er- stage name."

Severin takes a moment to process this, still feeling confused, like he's missing something. He downs the rest of his drink, sighing.

“Am I going to get in trouble again for talking to you?"

"Not with me." Richard chews his lower lip, because he knows Severin might. "Maybe with someone else."

“So basically you're going to send my brother after me again? Great." Severin shakes his head with a snort. "I don't get why you want to torture me. Tell me to stop looking at you, and talking to you, and now you're here poking my face and following me around."

Richard frowns and takes a half step (stumble, it's definitely a stumble) back. This isn't fair. He's not the only one that this has consequences for, and suddenly he is hit by a very upsetting wave of emotion.

"Sorry. I'll... I'll just leave you alone then. Good luck with your book."

Severin sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. As much of a little shit as he knows Jim can be, his stomach twists uncomfortable at the sad tone of his voice. He can't help it; can't control his feelings.

“Richard.” He doesn't know why he automatically goes for Richard; why it feels so comfortable on his tongue. “Wait. I'm sorry.”

Richard pauses halfway between the bar and his table. He glances back over his shoulder, and he's feeling a little shaky and upset now.

"One minute." He goes back to his table and pours himself a very full glass, making excuses about an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time and catching up, something like that; no one is paying particular attention to him. He comes back and climbs on the stool beside Severin. "Hi."

Severin orders himself a refill while Richard's gone; a double. Probably need it the way tonight is going. He tries a smile and gives a little wave when Richard returns, before wrinkling his nose.

“What's that you're drinking? It actually _smells_ pink.”

"Erm... Cosmopolitan? I think. I just went for whatever jug was closest." Richard laughs, chewing at the end of his straw, smiling around it. "Shall we... We haven't had great past experience, so maybe we should just... Start over?"

“Uh. Yeah, okay”

Richard's face scrunches up into a look of concentration momentarily before he holds up a finger, telling Severin to wait. He turns away, waits a few seconds, then turns back with a shy little smile. "Hi there, I'm Richard, it's nice to meet you."

Severin can't stop his little chuckle at that. He extends his hand for a handshake, and Richard holds it a little longer than is necessary.

“Nice to meet you, Richard. I'm Severin. But you can call me Sev, or Rin, or whatever you want, really.”

“Rrrrin. I like that. We can be Rin and Rich, R&R."

"Rich and Rin. Yeah. So, tell me about your work, Rich."

"Uhmmm." Richard has his drink in his hands again, if only to stop him fidgeting. He mouths absently at the straw. "Well, I'm an actor. Mainly theatre, but I've done a few small TV bits, and quite a few radio parts."

“That's really impressive. What, uh. What show are you doing at the minute?”

"It's a new piece, I think it's the writer's... Third? Play. Post apocalyptic. Our director is really excited about it. She thinks it'll be big. You should come see it! We're not opening for another few weeks, but, I mean, if you're not busy..."

Severin blinks, the offer catching him off guard.

“As long as I'm allowed, I'd love to.”

Richard is positively giddy with excitement.

"Great! That's- yeah, fantastic."

"Which theatre is it? I'll, uh, keep an eye out for tickets."

"It's the Lyric out in Hammersmith, and don't worry, I get tickets for.. If I want anyone to come. I- I don't usually have anyone to give them to." Richard's smile falters before coming back full force.

“That would be really nice. Thank you."

"Good. I'll, uhm- Get them for you then." Somehow. There's got to be some way to get around Jim.

"Okay. Well, you know what I do, so... What else do we talk about?"

"Hmmmm. Tell me... What kind of books you like. The good ones. Your favourites."

“Wow. That, that is really hard. Kind of impossible.” Severin takes a drink just to buy himself some time. “I'd read anything, but if I had to pick... I guess I enjoy things like Dante and Milton. Oh, and I also love Joyce! That's very difficult.”

"Oh, a classics man." And there it is, there is the last piece of Richard lost to him. He leans forward, misses the bar, nearly falls off his stool, quickly recovers, and props himself up on an elbow. Hopefully Severin didn't notice that.

Severin did, but he doesn't say anything, just smiles to himself. God, he's so adorable, and it is awful, this is all awful, because he's not even meant to be talking to him. Just go back to being the really horrible Jim he knows. Make this easier.

“I suppose.”

"I always found that kind of stuff difficult to get into. I mean, my brother used to read some of those to me, but I don't think I'd ever have lifted them myself."

"You have a brother?"

Shit. Shit shit.

"Mhmm." Skimming over that. Pause. Oblivious expression. "Do you have any siblings?"

“Ah, yes. I have a twin brother. Sebastian."

"Oh, a twin! That's exciting." In a desperate attempt to evade any questions about Jim, Richard leans forward and lowers his voice. "Are you the hot one?"

And there he goes. It's out there now. He's done it. He can't flirt at all, but he's done it.

“No, no.” Severin blushes, looking down, "Sebastian's the attractive one."

"Oh, I don't know about that." If this gets back to Jim, Richard is dead meat.

“I think you'd agree if you saw him. He's older. The dominant one, y'know?”

"And you think I'd go for that?"

“No. I suppose not, but he's the kind of guy who could convince you to come home with him in a line or two. Er, well, I don't mean you, just... y'know?”

You don't need lines to get me home, Richard thinks, but that's a bit bold for him, even if he is drunk. So he just laughs, a little strained, taking a sip of his drink and thinking how he'd pick Severin over Sebastian any day.

Severin is experiencing a lot of inner turmoil. He is very attractive to Richard, but he knows this is just leading to trouble. He's beginning to feel like 'Jim' is the version used to get Sebastian, and 'Richard' is his way of drawing Severin in. He just fits too well. He's too perfect. He's everything Severin never realised he wanted.

He downs his drink, liquid courage, and forces himself to meet Richard's gaze.

“So, what would it take to get you to come home with me?”

Severin really has to stop saying things like that when Richard has liquid in his mouth. This time, instead of choking, he spits over Severin in a spray of shock.

"Ohmygod! I'm so sorry. I'm sososorry you just caught me off guard I-" Richard buries his face in his hands and, mortified as he is, he can't help but laugh. "Still sure you want to after that?"

“ _I'm_ sorry.” Not exactly the reaction he was hoping for. “Probably what I deserve for asking a question like that.”

"No, no that wasn't- that was good spitting. Is there such a thing as good spitting? That's as close as it gets, anyway." Richard's drink is nearly empty now and he looks down into the cup helplessly, as if it will help him. "Asking nicely might work.”

That, that was kind of the reaction he was hoping for, but getting it makes Severin's chest tight with panic. Wow. Okay. This is real. This is real, and it is happening. He took a stupid, Sebastian style risk, and it worked. With the one person Sebastian told him to stay away from. The most attractive man he has ever met. Wow. Okay.

“Would you perhaps like to come home with me? Please.”

“I'd love to.” Richard grins, giddy with joy. He touches the inside of Severin's arm lightly. “Just let me say bye.”

“I'll meet you outside, okay?” Severin needs a moment away from Richard to clear his head.

"Yeah okay." Richard watches Severin for a moment. Much as he wants to excitedly bounce, he forces himself to walk over to the table and tell them he's splitting a cab home with his friend since they're in the same direction. What they don't know won't hurt them. He then hurries out to meet Severin. The cold air hits him and he pulls his cardigan tighter around himself, grinning giddily. "All set. Let's go."

That motion doesn't go unnoticed by Severin, and he immediately shrugs off his jacket, draping it over Richard's shoulders. The gesture catches Richard off guard. He didn't realise people did things like that in real life. He feels like it's something he would do, if he had anything closer to a relationship than a strong bond with his cat. It's terribly touching. He pulls the jacket around him, and it smells like Severin. Just sober enough to restrain from pulling the collar to his nose, inhaling deeply and moaning. Just sober enough.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

Severin then reaches between them, ignoring the chorus of nerves that are making him dizzy, and takes Richard's hand. Richard links their fingers and gives Severin's hand a little squeeze, his tummy full of a squirming sensation. He tries not to think of Jim cutting each finger off; still holding onto a vague, fuzzy hope that there might be a way he won't find out.

"You know,” Severin says. “When we get back, I'm more than happy for us to just talk. We don't have to do anything."

"Let's just see what happens, yeah?" Braver statement than he's feeling, but he's doing that tonight; he's being brave.

"Okay. I just want you to know that there's no pressure."

It has been a long time since Richard has had anything resembling a relationship, or even a date. It turned out the last guy was double timing. He mysteriously disappeared when Jim found out. Richard thought it was better to stay single after that, but Severin is changing his mind.

Severin hails them a taxi, holding the door for Richard before he climbs in after him. Richard leans into Severin's side, rests his head back against his shoulder and smiles up at him. Severin returns the smile, trailing his fingertips along the curve of Richard's jaw.

“You look really beautiful, you know that?”

Richard's breath catches in his throat, and he is momentarily stunned. He shakes his head at Severin's words, pressing his face against his shoulder. _He's only saying that because he thinks you're Jim. He wouldn't even notice you otherwise_. He tries to ignore those thoughts, but Jim's words always have a way of sticking beneath his skin, of tainting him.

"Shh."

“No, no, hey.” Severin shifts to curl an arm around Richard. “I mean it. It's not a line. I mean, you're normally just... Terrifying, frankly. But when I see you at the café, and the way you are now. You're just beautiful. The kind of person I could, uh. See myself with. Is that too forward?"

Richard shakes his head, and he's starting to well up a bit, because Severin drew a line there. Him. Not Jim. All those occasions were him. Oh god, he can't start crying, not here, not now. So he does the only logical thing and pushes himself up to meet (read: crash against with slightly too much force) Severin's lips. Severin is taken aback by the suddenness, but it won't be long until he's relaxing into that kiss. He cups the back of Richard's head, fingers spread over his skull. After the initial impact, Richard manages to gain a little (very very little) finesse throughout the rest of the kiss, which is sloppy and overeager, as drunk kissing tends to be.

“Ahem.”

Severin reluctantly pulls away at the cab driver's prompting. Richard blinks up at him, those dark lashes fluttering over those big, soft eyes, and he is so distracted that for a moment he forgets about the driver. Smiling at Richard as he leans over him, reaching into the pocket of his jacket for his wallet. He throws a note in at the driver, telling him the keep the change, before slipping out and holding the door for Richard.

Richard is flushed and pleased and giggling as he stumbles out of the cab after Severin. He puts a hand on Severin's arm to steady himself, which moves to his waist, and then Richard is pressed against his side again, huddling close for warmth. Severin's arm is immediately around Richard's shoulders. He smiles down at him fondly before leading the way up to his flat.

“Home sweet home.”

Curiosity is the only thing that pries Richard away from Severin, and he goes half-padding, half-stumbling into the living room, looking around with interest. The bookcase draws him over but the words on the spines keep quivering. He turns to face Severin again and realises how rude it is that he's just pranced on into his flat.

"It's lovely."

Severin smiles at that. He knows his flat is nothing special. It is very tidy, but not in the sparse way Jim's flat is. There's a homely feel to it; everything comfort over style.

“Can I get you anything?”

"Uhm. Water would be nice, thanks."

Severin takes a chilled bottle of water from the fridge, pouring Richard a glass.

"One water, for the fine gentleman."

Earning a giggle from Richard, and wow, Severin is really growing to love that sound. Richard sips at his water, looking at Severin as if he can't quite believe he's here and this is real. Severin looks back at him in much the same way.

"Just so you know, I don't usually do this.” Severin feels like he has to say that, has to justify himself, has to let Richard know that he is different. Special.

Richard smiles, nods, and his fingers automatically reach for the zip to fiddle. The zip of Severin's jacket. That he gave him because he was cold. Like a proper gentleman. Shit.

"I can't do this," says Richard, rather suddenly, shrugging off the jacket. "I'm- I can't. I'm sorry."

Severin's smile drops, his expression twisting into a mixture of concern and upset. It makes Richard's stomach clench.

“I– I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to. I–“

Severin doesn't know how to finish that sentence. He just knows that he's come this far, and he can't bear to see Richard leave now. He takes a step towards him.

"No, it's not you. You did everything right... Perfect. I just- I'm not- you think-" Deep breath, speaking all in a rush. "I have something I need to tell you, and I'm not supposed to, but I need to, and I really shouldn't, but I need to. Just... Just don't hate me, okay?"

“It's okay, you can tell me,” Severin says, thinking he's just going to inform him it's a joke, or that he's straight; something along those lines.

"No, it's not okay, it is so far from okay, but- alright. So, basically, you think I'm Jim, but I'm not. And I don't mean I'm a different persona or an act, I mean I'm literally a separate human being." Richard's words are tumbling out in a rush. His breathing is speeding up and he's still clutching Severin's jacket like a lifeline.

Severin doesn't move for a long, long time, and with every second Richard wishes that the ground would just open beneath him and swallow him whole. He is silent, looking at Richard intently, mulling those words over; those words that catch him entirely off guard.

“Are you his body double or something? I mean, you look just like him.".

"You're not going to believe this." Richard forces a laugh. "We're, uh, actually twins."

Severin closes his eyes. He exhales slowly, before a smile curls at the corner of his mouth.

"Thank god for that."

"Uhm.. What?"

“You're not Jim. You're his brother. I mean, that makes so much more sense."

"That's... Not everything."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, well, you're not meant to know I exist. No one is."

Severin nods along to that, instantly feeling stupid about the way he acted while under the impression Jim and Richard were one person. Ugh. Then it occurs to him.

“Does Sebastian know?"

"Getting there. He found out accidentally. If it were anyone else, I think Jim would have got rid of them, but he and Sebastian are- ... Whatever they are, so he just threatened him to keep it a secret. I'm also not supposed to be near you. Jim's orders. Sebastian warned me as well." Brief pause. "But in my defence, you just keep popping up everywhere."

“What's so bad about us being near each other?"

Richard shrugs and steps forward. He sits Severin's jacket on the counter and then hesitantly touches his arm.

"Jim doesn't want me to get drawn into anything, but I should be able to make my own decisions."

“Well, Sebastian wants me to hide who I am. Pretend. But I'm a grown man; we both are. I think this is good."

Severin steps closer, softly carding a hand through Richard's hair. Richard leans into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering as he sighs.

"I don't want to stay away from you. I- I can't seem to manage it, anyway, but I don't want to try."

“I know. But if they can lie to us, who's to say we can't lie to them?"

"Can't lie to Jim. Not directly, anyway. He always knows. We'll just have to... Be careful? I'm sorry. That's a lot of hassle, I'm not really worth it."

"You are very much worth it, Richard. I'll do whatever it takes to keep seeing you."

Severin takes Richard in his arms, rubbing his back in soft circles to comfort him. Richard clings to Severin, face pressed against his chest as he breathes in quick little pants, feeling a bit like he's going to cry again. When he looks up, however, his face is set in an expression of determination and his voice is hard.

"I won't let him hurt you."

“We'll keep each other safe. And we'll be fine."

Richard nods along, and later he will freak out more about this, when he's not pressed against Severin and most of his mind functioning is not focused on the heat of his body. When Severin is not arching his back to bring their heads together, murmuring so close that Richard can feel his breath on his lips.

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah.”

Then Severin's lips are against his, and Severin's fingers are skimming down his neck, pressing him closer. Richard is so absorbed in the kiss he barely realises Severin is moving them until they're on the couch, and suddenly he's on Severin's lap. Butterflies have burst from his stomach and are coursing through every part of his body as he pants against Severin's lips. They topple back onto the length of the couch, and when Richard is properly on top of Severin he stops thinking and concentrates on feeling.

Severin's hands run down along Richard's sides, getting to know his body in a drunken, fumbling manner. The kissing is sloppy, mouths moving wet and slick against each other, but neither of them care. Neither of them really notice. They've got a rhythm set up now, automatically moving their lips without thought as they explore each other. Richard squirms on top of Severin, hands pushing through his hair, down along the sides of his throat, palms smoothing over his biceps.

"Fuck," he murmurs against Severin's lips, dizzy and dazed and breathless.

“Yeah.” Severin exhales against Richard's lips, his own head spinning.

They kiss for what feels like hours, and when Richard starts tugging at the hem of his shirt, Severin sits up to let him drag it off. Richard discards of his own afterwards, which Severin is grateful for, grateful for the press of skin on skin. They move against each other, Richard making delicious, sinful noises that shoot straight down through Severin's stomach to his throbbing cock. He gets them off together, one hand curled around both of them, moving together in a sloppy, drunken rhythm. When they're done, he carries Richard through to his bed, peppers him in kisses and affection before they curl up together.

“I'm so glad you're here,” Severin admits quietly into the dark. He feels Richard find his hand, squeeze it.

“So am I.”

*

When Richard stirs in the morning, he smiles at the feel of a warm body curled around his, automatically nuzzling into the embrace before he realises why this is unusual. Blinking awake, he is aware that he is not in his own bed. Oh. Yeah. He looks up at Severin, who gives him a sleepy, warm smile in response. He's a little thrown himself, not sure how you're supposed to react after you fuck your boss. Who is not actually your boss, but the twin of your boss. It's still all very confusing in his head, and reluctant as he is to let go of Richard, he's not sure how they stand now that they've sobered up. He tries to speak as he untangles their limbs, but the words catch on his dry tongue. His head is throbbing. Clearing his throat, he tries again.

“Uh. Good morning.”

"Morning," Richard says quietly. He feels too queasy to move, so he just pulls the duvet up to his chin and gives Severin a soft little smile, kind of missing the cuddling. Would it be too forward to..? Probably. Liquid courage gone today, Richard just remains where he is. "Are you alright?"

“Yeah, yeah. I'm great, apart from... Hangover. I guess. Been a while. You okay?”

"Same." Richard presses his face into the pillow, and then giggles before he can stop himself, because he's here. He's in Severin's bed and he has defied Jim and that is both terrifying and exciting.

Bemused, Severin rolls closer, dragging his fingertips down Richard's spine.

"Did I miss the joke?"

"I just can't believe I'm here, that's all."

“It's not so hard to believe, is it?”

"It's quite hard." Richard laughs again, shuffling closer. "This won't be easy."

Severin just curls around Richard again, giving in to the urge to cuddle him. He likes the feel of Richard against him, how he shifts the loneliness away.

“Because of our brothers?”

"Mhm. Jim mostly. We'll have to keep it a secret."

"I thought you said you couldn't keep secrets from Jim?"

"Not if he directly asks, but he doesn't see me that often."

"I see Sebastian pretty much every day. He'll know. He can just tell these things."

Richard looks at Severin with wide eyes, before sighing deeply.

"Jim will know from Sebastian."

"I can try my best. I mean, he lied to me about you. It must be possible.”

Richard sighs again.

"I hate this! I don't want it to be a secret. I don't want to always be scared Jim's going to find out."

"What other option do we have?"

"I don't know."

"Will lying make it worse?"

"Jim's going to be furious. Either way."

“We'll work something out.”

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me. People... People always get hurt because of me."

"I could be good, though. Useful. I could protect you the way Sebastian protects Jim."

"You don't have to convince me, Rin."

"I wouldn't ever hurt you. If it all comes out, maybe we can convince Jim of that. That I'm good for you. That I can keep a secret and protect you."

"Jim doesn't care about what's good for me. He gets ideas in his head of what he wants, and no one else matters. I... I think he has good intentions, sometimes, but he's not very good at getting that across. Maybe... We should tell them? Together. I don't know. I don't particularly want to, but it might be less explosive than if they find out.. And Jim mightn't come for me if he does, he might go straight for you."

There is a stretch of silence before Severin speaks, his fingers trailing lightly over Richard's skin.

“I think you're right. They're going to find out eventually, right? Maybe we could- Maybe this is the best way.”

Richard's hand closes around Severin's wrist, fingers firm.

"I won't let him hurt you if I'm there."

Severin nods, pressing his lips lightly to Richard's forehead.

“I won't let anyone hurt you, ever.”

"No, Severin, listen to me. Jim will be angry and he will try to lash out, but if I get between you don't try and stop him. Anything he does to me will be nothing compared to what he'll do to you, okay? Promise me."

"I'm not sure I can stand by and let him do that."

"I can take it, okay, but I can't take watching him hurt you. And are you saying Sebastian wouldn't get involved if he did? Then it just makes it a bigger mess. You have to do this for me."

"I... I can try."

"Thank you. Not today though, I need a shower and like another three hours sleep at least."

"You can stay here for as long as you want. You're welcome to my bed, and my shower, and, uhm, I could make us breakfast if you wanted?"

"That sounds lovely, actually." Richard sits up and stretches, and then is suddenly very aware that he is naked. He's never been particularly comfortable being naked around people. His body isn't as damaged as Jim's, but he's got scars of his own. He freezes kind of awkwardly, looking towards Severin.

Severin notices the marks on Richard's body, too drunk and distracted last night to take in the details. He also notices the sudden change in Richard's body language, the hesitant way he is glancing towards him. Pushing himself up, he exposes his own body, a canvas covered in remnants of the war. He says nothing. He doesn't make a big deal of it, or let his eyes linger, but he lets Richard know that he is also damaged, that he is also imperfect. Hopes that will put him at ease.

Richard recognises the gesture, smiling at Severin's back when he bends to fish underwear from the drawer. He tries not to stare, but sweet Jesus that is difficult. Severin is... Wow. Licking his lips, Richard forces himself to glance away. He has no idea where his own clothes are, so he remains beneath the duvet as Severin gets up and pulls on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't mind. Whatever you fancy."

“How about some greasy hangover cure? Bacon, eggs, all that.”

“That sounds amazing,” Richard says with a little moan of delight.

"Okay. If you want clothes or anything, you can help yourself, and, uhm, the shower is just across the hall."

“Thanks.”

Richard waits for Severin to leave before slipping across the hall, and the water feels like liquid heaven on his skin. God bless the creator of showers. He ties a towel around his hips and goes exploring in Severin's room. It feels kind of rude to be poking through someone else's stuff, but Severin said he could. When he comes shyly peeking from the bedroom a few minutes later, his hair is still damp and towel tousled. He's wearing one of Severin's shirts, which falls to his thighs and half slips off one shoulder, over his own briefs.

“Hi.” He steps slowly into the kitchen. “Something smells good.”

Severin glances up from where he's been humming to himself, and at the sight of Richard he is momentarily captivated. God, doesn't he just wear that shirt better than Severin ever could? Catching himself, he smiles at Richard, serving them both up plates.

“I hope it's okay. I, uh, I made coffee, but there's orange juice too. Whatever you prefer.”

"I'll just have juice, please. Not a big coffee fan. Thank you."

"How is it you look so great first thing in the morning?"

"Me?" Richard looks at him with shock, before ducking his head and blushing (glad he's still heat flushed to disguise it). "Like you can talk."

“Yeah right. I smell like alcohol and sex, and I haven't even seen myself in the mirror. I must look horrible."

"You look fine to me."

“No.” Severin shakes his head, but he's smiling. “I should really shower after this."

"You don't mind if I stay for a bit, do you? I'm not putting you out?"

"God, no. If it were up to me, I'd just keep you here." Pause, and Severin cringes at that. "That sounded weird, didn't it? Sorry."

"No, not at all." Richard bites back a smile, delighted.

"You shouldn't bite back those smiles. They're really too pretty to hide."

"You're too sweet to me."

"Nah, nah. Just sweet enough."

"Should we do it tomorrow?

“Yeah, I guess. The sooner the better, right?"

"I have rehearsals in the evening, but we could go after that?"

"I could meet you at the theatre if you wanted, and we could go together?"

"Yeah... Yeah, alright. We can do this."

"We can. And even if things go bad... Maybe we can find a way."

"They can't... Stop us, can they, really?"

But they can. Jim can, Richard knows.

"We've been thrown together so many times, I don't think it's in their hands."

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll be fine."

"If not, I'll still find a way to see you. I promise."

Richard reaches for Severin's hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Besides, whatever happens tomorrow,” Severin says. “We'll have last night, and we'll have today."

"Yes. I, uh, I'm really glad I went out last night now."

"Yeah, well, part of me wishes I had of been sober. But then again, I might not have had the confidence in that case... So."

"Well we can do it sober next time." Richard says this without much thought, then blushes aggressively. "I- I mean..."

“Next time,” says Severin, tone affectionate. Then he has a moment of panic at Richard's expression. “You know. Unless you don't want to?”

Richard is a mixture of mortified and really quite interested in that prospect, but in a terrified kind of way. He feels heat rising to his cheeks, and knows he must be blushing fiercely.

"Nono, I do. I mean- I- Of course."

"You uhh, you don't have to be embarrassed with me."

"I know."

"I know that's stupid. You don't even know me. So, yeah, I'm not expecting you to just suddenly relax. I just mean that I understand, and that I feel like that a lot. I don't judge you for it, or anything." Severin looks down, frowning at his plate. "I swear I can normally form sentences much better than this."

Richard giggles again, brushing his foot against Severin's shin under the table.

"That's alright."

"Alright. What do you want to do today, then?"

"Ugh. Nothing too strenuous."

"Agreed. Probably better if we stay out of sight anyway, right?"

"Definitely. Do you want a hand clearing up?"

“No, that's okay. I like clearing up."

"Are you sure?" Richard starts helping to gather their dishes despite Severin's words. "I can get them if you want to shower."

“How about I wash, you dry?"

"Okay! So- uh, what do you do, Rin?"

Richard stands by Severin's side, drying cloth in hand. Severin fills the sink with soapy water, handing dishes to Richard as he washes them.

"I uh, I do odd jobs for your brother. I have the same background as Sebastian more or less, just not quite the same calibre as him.” Pause. “None of this was what I expected. But it's what I've got."

"I- uhm, I don't really know Sebastian. I just know he lives with Jim. I've only met him twice."

"Oh. Well. We both boarded at Eton. Both went on to study at Oxford, then to the Army. He was discharged and sent to prison, and I finished the service. And now, we both work for Jim."

Severin casually omitting his break down and time in the hospital. Richard doesn't need to know about that. Not yet, anyway. It's part of his past, and Severin is not willing to let it interfere with his future.

"Oh, you're clever. No wonder Jim likes you. He doesn't make you do anything... Really dangerous, does he?"

“If it were up to Sebastian, he wouldn't let me near a gun. It differs. Sometimes it's just acting as an escort, doing paperwork. Sometimes it's a little bit more complicated."

Richard frowns. He doesn't like the idea of Severin being under direct threat. He worries enough about Jim as it is.

"What- uh, what does Sebastian do then?"

"Ah well, he's the big dog on campus. I guess he does most of the stuff that involves Jim. He's the one trusted enough to be at his side. He specialized as a sniper, so he does that. And he's more or less Chief of Staff; does a lot of finding, hiring, firing and training. He's totally fearless."

"Oh." Richard does not admit that he's quite a bit afraid of Sebastian. "So they're not..."

"Well he uh, comes off as a massive homophobe, so... I don't know. I'm still pretty sure they're up to something. He wouldn't admit it, though."

"Oh. I thought... It's not like Jim to let someone live with him."

Richard starts putting the cutlery away as Severin wipes down the counters.

"Do you think they're... Up to something, then?" .

"I don't know. I assumed, but, I mean, I don't really know..."

What? Sebastian? What's going on? Hell, Richard doesn't even really know Jim anymore. He just leaves that sentence hanging. It's weird to think of Jim doing normal things, like having a normal relationship. They're probably into all kinds of weird... No, don't go there.

Severin nods.

"I think they probably are. Hypocrites."

"Mmm."

“Alright. I think I should go get that shower, then."

"I'll finish up here."

"Thanks."

Severin bends, pressing a kiss to the corner of Richard's mouth before he heads off down the hall. Richard is left grinning to himself, the kiss making his body tingle all over. He finishes drying up and takes a walk around the living room, finally examining that bookcase now that his eyes can focus. When he's done, he curls up on the couch to wait. Severin doesn't take long, appearing shortly with wet, ruffled hair, his glasses steamed. Richard can't help but look him over with approval, absently licking his lips as Severin crosses to sit by his side.

“Hi.”

“Hey.” Severin smiles, flicking on the television for background noise.

Richard rests his hand over Severin's, and Severin links their fingers together. This prompts a smile from Richard, giving him the courage to lean his head on Severin's shoulder. He nuzzles against him, basking in his warm, clean scent as Severin slips an arm around his shoulders.

"Did you always want to be an actor, then?"

"Uh, not always." Mostly he just wanted to make it past all the shit, stay alive, get away from everything with Jim. "I always liked to pretend, I guess."

"I can't wait to see you perform."

"I meant what I said. I'd love if you come out. I never have anyone to bring."

"Doesn't your brother ever go?"

"Rarely. He's busy with work, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess. But still. I wouldn't want to miss a performance, if I was in your life."

Richard smiles, quietly flushed with delight. No one outside of his work ever shows an interest in it.

“Severin.”

"Like I said, I can't wait to see you on the stage."

Richard builds his courage, pressing up to steal a quick kiss. Severin smiles, resting their foreheads together.

"Is it really horrible that as much as I'd love to just sit here and get to know you, I'd be equally as happy to just spend the whole time kissing you?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," says Richard, blushing.

"The talking or the kissing?"

"The kissing.”

Severin cups his jaw, bringing their lips together, and it is so much softer than last night, smoother. Their movements are tentative at first, but they quickly gain confidence. Severin teases Richard's lips apart with his tongue, and Richard melts into him. It's been so long since anyone has wanted to kiss Richard, and he has wanted to kiss Severin for such a long time. His hands are exploring, moving through Severin's hair and over his chest. Severin's hands are on Richard as well, sliding down to his waist as their kiss deepens, and before long Richard ends up half across his lap.

Severin moves Richard fully onto his lap, straddling him, so he can lean back more comfortable into the cushions. He's embarrassed that he's already hard from this, just from kissing, but Richard is so very attractive, and he keeps making little noises against his mouth. Severin is only human. He tries to shift Richard so it isn't too noticeable, which only results in accidental grinding that draws a moan from them both. Richard is secretly pleased to draw such a response, and he shifts his hips in a way that seems accidental, but with hidden wicked purpose, moving against Severin just so.

Severin's hands tighten on Richard's hips, his breath hitching, but then they are moving, calloused fingers stroking down the backs of Richard's bare thighs. The touches distract Richard enough that he forgets about being shy, about his nerves, about anything but Severin Severin Severin. He gets braver, kisses down to Severin's ear, rolls the lobe between his teeth and traces the shell with his tongue. Severin's breath catches in his throat, a soft, ragged noise escaping his lips, and it is so very exciting that Richard can draw noises like that from him. He drops kisses down along Severin's neck, biting hard at the curve of his throat. If they're going to be telling Jim anyway, he wants to leave his mark; teeth and lips clenching, sucking hard, intent on bruising. Not light bruising, but proper marking. Proper claiming.

Severin's head rolls back against the couch, willingly exposing his throat to Richard's mouth. He moans Richard's name, his hips rolling lazily up against him, and oh, the sound of that goes right down Richard's spine. He laps over the darkening spot when he's done, examining it with a pleased little smile. Severin looks at him from hooded eyes.

“Marked me as yours now?”

"Mine," says Richard, and his pupils are dark, black bleeding into brown. He licks his lips, eyes flicking between Severin's and his eyes, and then he's leaning forward, catching Severin's lower lip between his teeth.

They continue like that for a while, just kissing and touching, rubbing against each other, moaning into their kisses. They are learning the feel of each other, becoming familiar with how they like to kiss and how they fit together. After a while, Richard pulls away, dazed and breathless, to check Severin is enjoying this as much as he is. He feels a thrill of power when he takes in Severin's flushed cheeks and dilated eyes. Giggling as he leans forward again, dots light pecks over Severin's lips and cheeks.

"You are... Amazing."

Richard doesn't think he will ever get used to Severin saying things like that, all casual, as if it's no big deal, as if it's just a vague observation. He can't think of anything clever to say in response, anything cute, so he just leans in and claims Severin's mouth again. Rough. Firm. Fierce.

Severin pulls away to kiss along Richard's jaw, down to his neck, licking and nibbling his way across the skin. Richard is still somewhat timid and terrified, but he wants, wants intensely in a way he hasn't wanted in a long time. He expresses this by grinding, panting, running his hands through Severin's hair and tugging as little whimpers slide from his lips. He tenses when Severin catches skin between his teeth, pulling him back.

"Have work tomorrow. Can't leave marks."

Severin whines in protest, but he respects Richard's request, pressing a few more kisses to his neck before managing to stand with Richard still tangled around him. He carries him to the bedroom, trying not to think too much about what he's doing, trying not to let himself panic. Richard is still breathing shallowly when Severin deposits him on the bed, his hair sticking up at different angles from Severin running his hands through it, his skin flushed. He looks delicious, and Severin wants to taste every inch of him. He sets his glasses aside and crawls over Richard.

“I want...”

“Yeah?”

“I just- I want... You. I want every inch of you.”

“You have it,” says Richard; softly, quietly. “All yours.”

“Can I-?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure?”

“You can do whatever you want to me.”

Severin kisses Richard deeply, sinking into the bedsheets with him. He strips him slowly; dragging his shirt over Richard's head, then throwing his own aside so Richard doesn't feel vulnerable being the only one stripped. Severin presses himself over Richard, lets them both enjoy the feel of skin on skin, before he takes to exploring him with his mouth. He is true to his word, covering every inch of Richard's chest and stomach and thighs with kisses, licking and biting and sucking until Richard is squirming and desperate beneath him. Only then does Severin slip off his briefs, lavishing the same attention on Richard's cock that he showed to every other part of his body, licking and sucking until Richard's hips are rising off the bed, Richard's hand is gripping tight in his hair, Richard is falling apart beneath him.

“Ohmygod, Rin. Jesus Christ. Sev- Severin. Nnngh.”

The noises are reward enough for Severin, and when Richard comes with the sexiest little whimper, he is convinced he's in love. He kisses his way back up to Richard's neck, uncertain if he's one of those guys who won't kiss after blowjobs or not. Richard obliterates all doubts about that, dragging Severin by his hair into a long, lazy kiss.

“Was that okay?”

“That was- Wow. Yes. Better than okay.”

Severin laughs, curling into Richard's side and kissing his cheek.

“Good. I'm glad. That I got you off. And it was better than okay.”

Richard giggles, and Severin laughs again, the pair of them tangled together in a mess of quivering limbs, foreheads pressed together as they taste each other's laughter.

“Can I... Get you?”

“You don't have to.”

“I want to.”

“Really, Rich-”

“Shut up and let me blow you.”

“...Yeah, alright.”

Richard may look like an angel, but he sucks cock like a whore, and Severin is pretty certain he's in love.

*

Inhale sharply, exhale slowly, ignore it. Just ignore it.

This is Sebastian's mantra. Jim is moving around the kitchen, and Sebastian has no idea what he is looking for, or why he needs to be in all these cupboards. He's quite certain it's just an excuse to move past and brush against Sebastian repeatedly. Which is what he's doing. Every time Sebastian moves to a different counter, Jim suddenly needs into the cupboard above his head, and to reach it he has to press his whole body into Sebastian's. That, or he needs to hold Sebastian's thigh when he bends down.

He plays these games, sometimes, Jim. He knows how Sebastian feels about his flirting, the casual touches and contact, the suggestive comments he makes. He knows it makes him uncomfortable, makes him feel strange and heated in ways he doesn't understand. Because he's not gay, he's really not. He hates gays. They're disgusting, they're filthy, they're _wrong._ His father always told him that. He knows.

“Can you fuckin' stop? If you're looking for something, I'll get it for you.”

Jim looks up from between his legs, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. Sebastian's eyes follow the movement, and he is not gay, he really isn't, he doesn't understand why he wants to take Jim's lip between his teeth and bite until he whimpers.

He's not gay.

“Is there something you want?”

“Yeah.” Jim's voice is low, husky, and that shouldn't appeal to Sebastian. It really shouldn't. His hands are warm against Sebastian's thighs, sliding upwards. “I want you to blow me.”

“Fuck off.”

Sebastian shakes Jim free, stepping away. He plays these games, sometimes, Jim. Sebastian has never broken yet, because he's not gay. Really. He's not.

Jim is on his feet in seconds, in front of Sebastian before he can leave the kitchen; in his space, caging him back against the counter.

“Come on. One little blow job won't hurt you.”

“Jim.”

“I'm already hard for you,” Jim murmurs, pressing forward against Sebastian's thigh.

That shouldn't make his own dick stir with interest. It really shouldn't.

Because he's not gay.

He's not.

Jim's mouth is at his ear, tongue trailing liquid heat along it.

“C'mon, 'Bastian. Take me to bed.”

He's not-

Sebastian turns his head, catches the corner of Jim's mouth with his own, and Jim moans in victory. The kiss shouldn't be surprising. Jim is all teeth and tongue, fighting for dominance and _claiming_. And Sebastian, well, Sebastian does as he always does for Jim; he holds his own back, gives beneath the pressure, and let's Jim do as he pleases.

He doesn't know how they get to the bedroom. It's a mixture of Jim dragging him, and the pair of them stumbling in a mess of limbs. He's trying not to think about it, really, because he doesn't want to think about it. Doesn't want to question what this means. He just focuses on the physical. He can do that. He can strip Jim out of his clothes, can kiss and lick and nip at his neck, because all those things are transferable. They don't mean anything. He could be doing them with a girl.

This doesn't make him gay.

*

Rehearsals do not go well the next evening. Richard is a bit of a mess through them, nerves gnawing away at his stomach. He messes up more than once, trying to play it off as feeling sick. He has never been so glad for rehearsals to end in his life, barely saying goodbye to the rest of the cast before he rushes outside.

Severin is already waiting for him, and Richard is really feeling the fear now, trembling as they get into a cab. The shaking doesn't go unnoticed by Severin, and he takes Richard's hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it in an attempt at comfort.

“How did your rehearsal go?”

“Not great. Made it through them.”

Severin squeezes his hand. Richard responds with a softer squeeze, silently resting his head on Severin's shoulder. When they near Jim's place, he glances up at Severin.

"Whatever happens, we're okay, yeah?"

“Of course."

Richard feels like he's going to be sick by the time the taxi slows. He takes Severin's hand again when they step out, uses it to ground him as he allows Severin to press the buzzer. It's then he spots the camera.

"Stand back." He lightly pushes Severin to the side. Jim is more likely to let him in alone. Severin smiles at him reassuringly.

The buzzer sounds just as Sebastian's taking Jim into his mouth, and he freezes, lips around his cock, glancing up at Jim for orders. Jim growls angrily, pushing up onto his elbows.

“Door,” he says, very reluctantly. “Deal with them.”

Sebastian makes a strangled sound of protest, but he knows better than to argue. He rearranges himself in his jeans on the way to the door. Checking the monitor, a precaution installed after Richard last infiltrated the flat, he groans at the sight.

“It's your brother.

Jim rises with an irritated growl, almost stumbles over his jeans, kicks them aside in annoyance, pulls his underwear up over the slim curve of his hip bones, and pads out to the living room, adjusting his shirt. He presses the intercom button with more force than necessary.

"Richard. Why are you here?"

"I- uh." Pause. Richard panics momentarily, and then, with a sudden stroke of inspiration, he tears up. He makes sure to quiver his lip, because he knows that that will fool Jim, while the tears alone won't. "I have something to tell you, and I need to tell you face to face."

“Fine.” Jim gives Sebastian a sideways glare, because Sebastian is always the target of his anger. He sighs, long suffering, buzzing Richard in. Sebastian disappears to the bedroom to get dressed.

Success! Richard rubs the traces of tears away and pushes open the door, standing back to allow Severin through. Severin meets his eyes as he steps in, and he's trying to be strong for Richard, but he can't remember the last time he was this terrified. Considering his job, that's saying a lot. Richard is also afraid, but that's nothing new. He's always been afraid of something, and Jim isn't the worst thing he's had to face.

*

Jim is speaking even as he opens the door.

"Just because Sebastian knows you exist doesn't mean you can keep showing up whenever you-" He abruptly cuts off. His eyes move from Richard to Severin, and his mouth twists into a frown. "In. Now."

Sebastian is coming down the hall again as Jim opens the door, and he freezes at the sight of Severin. And Richard. Together. Side by side. Severin. With Richard. Then he notices the mark on Severin's neck, and his hands clench into fists. Severin stares back wordlessly as he steps inside, knowing anything he says will only aggravate Sebastian further.

Jim slams the door, taking a moment to collect himself, and for someone wearing neon pink Calvin Klein briefs, he is quite a fearsome sight. Like Sebastian, he has noticed the mark, has put two and two together.

"Richard. Darling." Slow, careful words; clipped tone, dripping venom. Richard's stomach tightens. "I thought I gave you very clear instructions."

"Jim-"

"That you were not to go near him."

"I-"

"Or speak to him."

"We-"

"Or even so much as look at him again. And yet, from what I see, you've done an awful lot more than that, haven't you?"

Hesitant silence.

"You can't tell me what to do."

Wrong move, and Richard regrets the words as soon as they're out. A flicker of a smile passes over Jim's face, dark and rather terrifying, and Richard, if it is possible, pales further.

"I think you will find I can." His glance slides over to Severin, narrows slightly, and remains there even though his next words are aimed towards Richard.

"What has he done to you?"

"Nothing!"

"You should know better than to lie to me, Richie, especially when you've already been so bad."

Richard remains stubbornly silent and Jim's eyes narrow into angry slits, before his mouth opens into an 'o' of feigned surprised.

"Ohh, we are progressing quickly, aren't we. So soon? Did he even buy you dinner first?"

Richard's face flushes at the words, heat crawling over his neck and up along his cheeks, even more noticeable because of how pale he is. But it's okay. Jim's angry, but it's a bitter, biting anger. Things could be worse, could be- But then Jim's fake smile drops, and Richard is moving just as Jim lunges forward, is sliding between him and Severin with instinctive timing that comes from knowing Jim too well.

"Leave him alone!"

He's trying to push Jim back, but Jim has always been stronger in every sense, and when the clawing, and slapping, and one rather vicious bite to Richard's wrist doesn't work, he roughly shoulders him out of the way. Richard topples backwards, landing against the coffee table, glass corner painfully scraping along the length of his back. Jim makes another pounce for Severin, all bared teeth and growling, fresh anger, hot and possessive, with dregs of brotherly protection in there somewhere.

Severin and Sebastian have been silently glaring at each other through Richard and Jim's exchange, but the action snaps them apart. Severin instinctively backs away. He promised Richard he wouldn't intervene, and it's foolishness to fight Jim. That is never going to end well.

Meanwhile, Sebastian catches Jim in a lock from behind as he tries to lunge forward. The only person allowed to hurt Severin is him. Besides, he knows what Jim's anger is like. The first burst is aggressive; screaming, fighting, smashing things. It never lasts long. Jim doesn't have the energy to keep it up. Sebastian just has to hold him until he tires himself out. The second wave of anger is the scariest; the quiet, calm anger, but Sebastian doesn't think of that, just focuses on keeping Jim held firm. At least the struggle gives him a means to channel his own rage.

Jim's anger only explodes all the more violently when Sebastian holds him. He kicks and squirms, driving his elbows back to try and do some kind of damage, managing to get part of Sebastian's arm between his teeth and biting until he feels the flesh break. He even tries to throw his head back in the hope he might get lucky and break Sebastian's nose. When all this fails, he starts pouring out words instead. How Severin isn't good enough, isn't worthy to be touching Richard, how Sebastian can't protect him forever and he'll make him suffer in a whole collection of creative ways, only trailing off into harsh pants when he's run out of torture threats.

During Jim's display, Severin has moved to Richard's side. He helps him up, checking the damage on his back and quietly making sure he's alright. Richard accepts Severin's help, leans against his side because there is a line of fiery pain up his back and he needs something to ground him. He looks at Jim with watery eyes (and some day he will manage an encounter with his brother without crying), but tightens his jaw and raises his chin defiantly, taking Severin's hand.

"You don't get to pick who's good enough for me." It's more whisper than bold statement, but it's something.

Sebastian keeps his hold on Jim for another minute, to be sure he's calmed down, that's it not just a bluff. When he does release him, he takes a moment to check his injuries. Then he's crossing to Severin and dragging him away from Richard, pinning him to the wall with an arm across his throat. Before long, they're throwing punches; fighting the only way they know how to settle disputes among them.

Richard yelps when Sebastian yanks Severin away from him. There is a moment of confused panic during which he's not sure if he should do anything, because Sebastian is so much bigger than Jim and Sebastian is more likely to hurt him, but then Jim catches his eye across the room and Richard can tell from the expression that he is to step back. Knowing when to pick his battles, he spares Severin one last glance and retreats to Jim's side.

Jim doesn't like lashing out at Richard too much. He's too easy. There's no fight; he just crumples and gives in, and afterwards it's never really enjoyable. There are harsh, hissed words between them, but Richard knows Jim won't do half the horrible things he says. Jim's grip is painful on his elbow, but he can bear that. Then Jim's head snaps up, and he lets out a quiet little sigh Richard barely catches, like he has to deal with this far too often.

"Sebastian, if you break anything, I will break your spine."

Sebastian's head turns towards the sound of Jim saying his name, automatic, conditioned, like a dog. The distraction lets Severin land a solid blow, and the next thing Sebastian knows, he is on the ground, his nose dripping blood. He growls when Severin offers him a hand up, dragging his wrist along his nose. He takes that extended hand, then uses his grip to drag Severin down for more fighting.

Jim turns back to Richard as if nothing has happened, who in turn is looking towards Severin, lips parted, his concern evident. Jim clears his throat and Richard's head snaps around again. Just like Sebastian. So well conditioned without even realising.

"Boys. Leave them be, they'll tire themselves out." Richard looks at him and knows what Jim really means is that they have to settle this. "I'm not happy, Richard."

"I'd never have guessed."

Jim raises an eyebrow, lips pursed.

"Do you really think now is the right moment for your attitude?"

For a moment, Richard is the mirror of Jim; is dark eyes burning and mouth set in a fine line of determination. Then he breaks beneath the intensity of Jim's gaze. As always.

"You can't stop me seeing him. I love you, Jim, you know that, but this is what I want and it is the one thing I'm willing to fight you for."

"You know neither of you will gain from going against me."

"I know. That's why we're here. That's why I'm not hiding."

Jim is giving Richard the chance to speak, is keeping himself calm because his anger will only cause more tears, will only clam him up. Richard isn't like him. Richard feels more consistently, not in Jim's hot little bursts, and he can process them into thoughts and meanings in a way Jim can't, can express them without the shame Jim associates.

"I don't want to fight you, Jim. I don't want you to be mad at me. But if you won't accept this, it's not going to stop me. I know you don't want me involved in any of what you do, but I'm involved anyway by being your brother. Being with Severin won't be adding much to that."

Jim goes quiet, and his eyes glaze over in a way Richard is all too familiar with. Jim used to slip away inside his head for hours at a time when they were younger, used to disappear and leave him alone. They're not quite that empty yet, and Jim's got better at coming back now, but it still unsettles Richard. He is too tense to sit comfortably, is aware of the existence of every inch of his body, and his back still has a line of stinging fire.

Severin and Sebastian have stopped fighting, and are slumped, panting and bleeding, on the floor.

“Fuck. You must really like him,” Sebastian says, wiping blood from his nose.

“I do.” Severin sniffs, straightening his glasses.

With a sigh, Sebastian forces himself to his feet, disappearing to the kitchen to get some wet cloths. Richard steals a glance towards Severin when Sebastian leaves the room, a concerned frown tugging at the corner of his lips. He has a sudden, intense realisation of how useless he is compared to all of them. It's no wonder Jim wants him kept away from his life; Richard wouldn't last a day.

Sebastian returns, flings a wet cloth at Severin, and the two of them start dabbing at their wounds. It is tense for several moments before Jim's eyes flick back into focus. He blinks a few times, then looks towards Severin and Sebastian.

"If the pair of you are quite finished with your horseplay, you could join us civilised people in the living room. Sebastian, you won't mind making the tea, will you?" Jim knows this will give him a few minutes to calm down and clear his head. "There's a good boy."

Sebastian grumbles, but obediently moves off to the kitchen. Severin tentatively crosses the room, not looking at Jim as he settles beside Richard. Jim has relaxed a bit, Richard can tell from his position. He's cross legged, leaning back against the couch cushions, and if Richard is wondering why Jim is in his underwear he doesn't ask.

When Sebastian comes through, Jim accepts his tea without much acknowledgement, Richard with a weak smile an polite thank you, Severin with a silent nod. Sebastian sits at Jim's side, across from Richard and Severin, feeling like part of the parental unit. Once everyone is settled, Jim speaks.

"I don't like it.”

Sebastian nods his agreement, but Richard is quite pleased by that statement, because Jim doesn't like it but that means he's not going to try and stop it and that's good enough.

"Thank you," he says, quiet, and part of him wants to hug Jim, but he knows Jim won't appreciate that, so he just presses his lips together to stop himself smiling.

"You had better tread very carefully." Jim's eyes are on Severin now, burning into him, letting his unspoken words imply the seriousness of this.

"I won't hurt him, or you can hurt me," A stupid promise to make Jim, but Severin feels that if he ever hurts Richard he'll deserve what Jim gives him. "I'll keep him safe."

"Oh, I will do more than hurt you. I will destroy you in every way possible." And if his eyes flick to Sebastian, that's only one of the ways he means. Then he turns to Richard. "As displeased as I am, this does have a few advantages. If he ever displeases you in any way, you are to inform me immediately. If you insist on dealing with it yourself, then you can do as you please. He won't touch you or try to stop you."

"I wouldn't-"

"Hush. And Sebastian, stop sulking, it's not very becoming. It's an unfortunate turn of events, but unless you want to castrate him there's not much you can do about it." Then he looks across at Severin as if the idea of castration has delighted him.

“Yeah I'll pass on that, actually."

"Well then." Awkward silences all round. Richard shuffles uncomfortably in his chair. Jim sips at his tea and hums quietly. "Isn't this homely? Think of the Christmases we'll have."

Sebastian sighs, crossing his arms, glaring at everyone.

"I'd still like to know how it happened."

"Well, there's something to break the silence."

Jim lies back against Sebastian, using him like furniture, and Sebastian would never admit it, but the contact comforts him. Richard looks desperately at Severin. Explaining to Jim would be bad enough, but he doesn't like talking in front of Sebastian. Severin nervously wets his lips.

“Well, you know about the café, and I was under the impression that he was, uhm, you.” Severin glances quickly at Jim before looking back at his hands. “Then I was at this bar the other night, and. Uh, he was there with a group from the theatre, and we got to talking, and...”

"Oh Richard, you always were a slutty drunk." Jim's eyes are on him, bright and knowing.

“Actually, I made the first move,” Severin cuts in, unwilling to see Richard take the blame. “I suggested he come home with me.”

Sebastian does not want to hear this. He does not want to picture this. He does not want any part in this, at all. He shifts uncomfortably, earning him a reprimanding elbow to the ribs from Jim, whose interest has been perked by Severin stepping in to defend Richard's honour. Richard is blushing all the more, looking at Severin with a kind of adoring gratitude.

"As bad as each other then," Jim says, with a little tsk tsk,

“Apparently so.” Severin nods.

“So you fucked him,” Sebastian says sharply. “How did that go, eh? You don't have much experience as a fudge-packer, do you?"

This time the elbow is much sharper and directly to Sebastian's ribs, because only Jim is allowed to make Richard uncomfortable. Even if that was aimed at Severin, it's affecting him, too.

"Sebastian, don't be so crude."

Although he does raise an eyebrow at Richard in a 'well?' kind of way, and Richard rubs his hands over his face, but there's a slight nod within the motion that means 'pretty great'. Jim smirks, but he's also a little jealous Richard got Severin into bed so quickly when he's been wearing Sebastian down for years. Sebastian groans loudly, head falling back against the couch.

“I will expect regular updates.” Jim sends Richard a meaningful look.

“Update him, not me,” Sebastian says.

"Ignore him. He does so enjoy whining."

“So when's the wedding?"

Jim pulls a face, mostly for Richard's sake, because he can see how Sebastian's getting him all wound up again. Richard gives him a soft little smile in response, relaxing, because now he sees the main bulk of Jim's anger has evaporated. No one acknowledges Sebastian's question, so he falls to grumbling to himself.

Richard takes Severin's hand, smiling up at him and leaning against his side. He feels so, so relieved; like a weight has been lifted from him. Today might not have been perfect, but it has gone so much better than either of them had hoped.

"Ugh. Must you."

Richard doesn't think Jim can talk when he's practically cuddled up to Sebastian in his own weird way, and Severin gives him a 'can you see yourself right now?' kind of look. Richard wants to just be with Severin. So they can kiss and cuddle and maybe have a little celebratory sex. But he knows they can't leave until Jim tells them to, and Jim is enjoying prolonging the misery in the room. He sighs, all bored and haughty, and let's his head flop back against Sebastian's shoulder, because whatever Severin, don't look at me like that.

Sebastian is still annoyed about the whole ordeal, still looking to get some digs in against Severin.

"Have you even actually been with a guy before?"

“I, uh. I mean...”

"Yes or no, brother. It isn't hard."

"You don't actually want to know."

"You didn't tell me."

"You didn't want me to. You'd just forbid me. Convert me."

"You've fucked plenty of women."

"No, I haven't, actually. You have, but I-"

"I've seen you go home with-"

"No; I go home, we talk, or I drive them home. I wasn't interested; they sympathized."

"Sympathized?".

"Yeah. They sympathized with me."

"Why?"

"Because my idiot homophobic brother was trying to force me to conform because he was embarrassed of me."

"Wow. Fat lot of thanks I get for trying to look after you."

"Look after me?!"

"If I wanted to beat you for being a faggot, everyone else would."

"You really are an idiot."

"Right, yeah, of course I am."

"Not even smart enough to realise you're gay."

Sebastian abruptly sits up straight. Jim almost topples off the couch with that movement, which would have been terribly embarrassing, especially since he's still only in his hot pink pants.

"Fuck you, Severin. I'm not gay. Keep your homo shit to yourself, or I'll take you outside and we can have a proper fight."

"Sebastian, do calm down and remember who started this. Severin, you know arguing never gets you anywhere, and I'm sure Richard would prefer you leave with all your teeth intact."

Richard does prefer this, so he rubs Severin's arm in a soothing manner. Severin gives Jim a nod, then turns apologetically to lay his hand over Richard's. Sebastian stands with a sigh, storming off to chain smoke on the balcony.

"Ignore him. He enjoys being dramatic." Richard giggles a little as Jim makes a show of dumb facial expressions that are supposed to be a re-enactment of Sebastian's dramatic display. "Perhaps you should leave. He's going to be pacing around like a grumpy git all evening."

Richard nods, reaching out to brush his fingertips over Jim's ankle in silent thanks. It's the closest to a hug they'll get.

"Yeah, yeah. And remember; he steps out of line and you tell me."

"Yes, Jim."

Severin is already standing, and he nods respectfully to Jim before he takes Richard's hand to help him up.

"Bye, Jim," Richard says, getting a vague hum of acknowledgement and a little wave before he leads Severin out the door. He waits until they're in the lift before bouncing up on to his toes to kiss him in delight. "We did it."

“We did.” Severin smiles affectionately, kissing Richard extra soft because of his split lip.

Richard curls his arms around Severin's waist and presses his face into his chest, emitting a high sound of absolute joy.

"I'm sorry Sebastian didn't take it very well."

"He actually took it quite well, to be honest. I guess that's just how we argue. He gets it, at least. He knows I'm determined, he just doesn't agree with it. But... he'll get used to it."

"You're alright, though? I think your cheek is swelling a bit. Nothing else hurts too much?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I'll survive. I'll take a better look when we get home. I mean, my flat. If you want to go there?"

Richard grins and nods, but then-

"Oh! I haven't fed my cat in days." Sudden wave of guilt.

"I can drop you home, if you want?"

"I just need to feed him or he'll take the huffs with me. I can pick up some things to take to yours while we're over." Richard hopes he left the flat tidy. "Or- I mean, you're welcome to stay with me, I don't mind, whatever suits, y'know, whatever you want."

"I mean, it would be nice to see your place, but if you don't want me there yet, I can wait."

"No no, I would. Like you there. You can meet Pez! That's my cat. His name's actually Prospero, but I usually call him Pez. Shorter. But you mustn't mind if he doesn't take to you, he can be very haughty." He reminds Richard of Jim sometimes. "Not that I think he won't like you!"

Stop talking. Oh, my God. Just stop. Quiet is better than rambling. Severin probably thinks you sound like an idiot. But Severin just smiles at him; soft, affectionate.

“I'd love to meet him.”

“Okay. Good.”

*

Jim finds Sebastian on the balcony, leaning with his back against the railing, head tipped back and blowing a stream of smoke into the air. He hears Jim step out, his posture shifting, automatically straightening his back.

“I don't like this.”

"Can't say I'm a huge fan myself, but I've never seen Richard so determined about something in a long time." Since Jim didn't want him to go into acting. Small smile at that thought, that Richard has that fierce stubbornness somewhere in him that they share. "It would have taken extreme measures to part them and is it really worth the hassle?"

"You're still taking this pretty well."

"I know when to pick my battles. It could be worse. At least I can monitor them."

Jim still remembers the last one and how he choked to death on his own testicles, because no one gets away with hurting Richard Brook on his watch.

Sebastian rolls the stiffness from his shoulders, frowning at Jim, not liking that expression.

“Easy for you though, isn't it? If Rin fucks up, you come after us."

"Oh yes, lose my best sniper and turn my brother against me. Easy peasy."

“For you. I'll bet it is."

Jim folds his arms and turns, bored of this conversation, bored of Sebastian's sulking and self pity.

“Don't drag the smell of smoke into the flat.”

“Jim, wait.” Sebastian reaches out, taking a step after Jim, his tone sounding pretty pathetic to his own ears. He's thinking about before, about what was happening before Richard and Severin arrived. He can't help it; it's wriggled into his brain, and he doesn't know how to handle the confusing knot of emotions in his chest.

Jim pauses in the door way. He doesn't look back at Sebastian, but he does tilt his head to show he's listening. Sebastian doesn't even know what he wants to say, so he just sighs, turning away.

“Forget it.”

Jim glances over his shoulder, eyes skimming over Sebastian. He frowns, his gaze lingering a moment before he continues through to the flat.

Sebastian stares out across the grey expanse of London, frowning around the next drag of his cigarette. He exhales sharply, shaking his head. He doesn't want this fucking mess of feeling. He's not gay, regardless of what Severin says. He's not.

He's not.

*

Richard fumbles through his satchel for his keys when they arrive, locating them with a small sound of triumph. Pez gives a yowl of displeasure, scolding Richard for abandoning him for so long. He's a black cat with a little white diamond on his chest, and he comes padding forward to headbutt his shin when Richard steps through the door.

"I know, I know, kitty. I'm sorry."

Richard scoops him up as he enters, flicking on the lights. He continues to murmur to his cat as he carries him to the kitchen. He's used to being on his own, not having people around to witness his cat whispering. He sets Pez down so he can take out a new pouch of cat food, and, excited by the prospect of being fed, Pez crawls onto his shoulder to watch, miaooooowing loudly.

“Er, make yourself at home. I'll be with you in a second.”

Severin lingers for a bit before he steps in and closes the door. He just watches Richard for a moment, smiling at his affectionate murmuring to his cat, before he takes a look around. Richard's flat is nice, because Jim bought it and helped pick it (after Richard talked him out of all the insanely expensive, huge, modern flats he wanted to get him originally). It's a good deal smaller than Jim's, cosier, with mix matched throws over the chairs, and odd little knick knacks all over the place. There's even a few, not very noteworthy, awards propped on the fireplace, but Richard is still quite proud of them.

Richard sets the cat bowl down and scratches Pez's head before coming across to Severin, pressing against his back and sneaking arms around his waist.

"Hi."

Severin is standing by the fireplace, admiring Richard's trophies. He curls his arms around Richard's elbows, leaning into him.

“Hey.”

Richard gives Severin a little squeeze, then wriggles around to the front. Severin strokes his cheek, sliding a finger down beneath Richard's chin to tilt his head up for a kiss. Richard gently prompts Severin back until he lands on the couch, because yes, celebratory make out session. They did it. They told Jim, and it went surprisingly well. He's melting into their kiss, hands cupping Severin's jaw. Then he feels a little 'phwump' as Pez jumps onto his back, and he groans against Severin's mouth.

"Pez, no. Go away."

"Is he okay?"

Pez purrs loudly, and his cat claws make that little rippy noise as he pulls at Richard's cardigan, getting ready to settle between his shoulder blades.

"No, you have a bed. Go lie there." Richard squirms, trying to reach Pez from his back without knocking him off. "Sorry, he's used to having all my attention."

Severin reaches around Richard, tentatively offering his hand to Pez to pet him. He gives Severin's hand a sniff before Richard manages to get a hold of him. Richard sits up, straddling Sev's hips, and lifts the cat over his shoulder, cooing at him in a semi stern voice.

"You can't just curl up on me whenever you want, you little rascal."

He bumps their noses together, before Pez nuzzles in beneath his chin, scenting him, because another creature is touching his human.

"You two are really cute together,” Severin says, because it is petty to be jealous of a cat, or to feel put out that he is hogging Richard's attention. It is especially petty to voice these feelings. So he doesn't.

"He's not always so clingy. I usually have to bribe him with fish sticks to get him to watch TV with me.”

“Really mustn't like me, then.”

“Don't be silly. Hold on.”

Richard sets Pez on the back of the couch and pads off to find his catnip mouse. When he does, he makes the universally accepted noise for attracting cats. Pez glances up, and Richard rolls the toy across the floor, sending him bouncing after it.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think I remember."

Severin holds his hand out for Richard. Richard grins, taking Severin's hand and hopping over him, settling back across his hips.

"Hereabouts, wasn't it?"

"Hmm, I think so."

Severin runs his hands along Richard's side. Richard giggles and leans forward, brushing his nose along Severin's before nipping at his lower lip.

"Do you need ice or anything?"

“How bad does it look?"

Richard brushes his fingertips over the area where Severin's cheekbone should be.

"Considerably."

"Ice then, I guess."

Richard gets a clean drying cloth from the drawer and wraps the ice in it. He returns to Severin's side, pressing it lightly to the swelling. Severin smiles, taking the ice from him.

“Thanks.”

“Does it hurt?”

“A bit, yeah.”

Richard drops a light kiss beside the ice bundle.

“But you should see the other guy."

Richard humours Severin with a little giggle, settling in against his side. He watches as Severin lifts his shirt, examining his torso for damage. There's a few bruises, but nothing that looks too bad. Richard takes this chance to trail his fingers over Severin's abs. To make sure there's no damage, of course. It's all medical touching. Very important.

“What's the diagnosis?”

“You'll survive this time.”

“Glad to hear it.”

“And we're okay.”

“Yeah. We're great.”

“We did it.”

“We did. No hiding.”

“No hiding.” Richard smiles, resting his head against Severin's shoulder. “Good.”

“Yeah.”

“Now we can be a proper couple.”

“Yeaaah.” Severin curls an arm around Richard, pressing a kiss to his temple. “We can be a proper couple.”


End file.
